The Child
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Living a life as a widow, Phoebe Halliwell had managed well. But raising a 5 years old boy alone is not always a dream. As he starts school , seeing how his peers have both parents, and he's the odd one out, he starts questioning about who his father is.
1. The Flashback

The Child   
Chapter One: The Flashback  
  
It'd been five years since they, the sisters, had vanquished Cole Turner, the love of Phoebe Halliwell's life. She was devastated after she found out the news, her husband, her soul mate, was the new Source...she knew right from the beginning after she learned the news, their marriage was over. She just didn't want to admit it. Nothing can save their marriage now that he's back in the game. How could she have been so blind? Paige had warned her and Piper so many times! How could she have been so stupid? All the signs were just under her nose. The wedding, it was a total fraud, a chapel in a mausoleum? What are the odds of that happening? The Lazarus demon, the job, the car, the constant fighting between her and her sisters, the penthouse! It was so obvious that he tried to separate her and her sisters up! But after all they were having a child...a baby...their baby.  
  
She was over excited about the discovery, by the doctor's call. She has to admit; she was scared and worried at first. She thought it was just too soon; after all they had only been married for about what? One month at the time, and she had just started a new job, she wasn't ready for motherhood, and she barely qualified for a wife. However, that wasn't it, she was afraid of what his reaction would be... would he freak out? Would he stop loving her, because in a next few months she'll be looking like a cow? But that all went out the window, after she saw his reaction to the news. He'd taken it pretty well...better then she had expected!  
  
There was no word to describe how he felt or the expression on his face. He was thrilled, happy, excited! He was going to be a father! A father! The thought floated through his mind.  
  
That day for unforgettable to Phoebe, he had picked her up that every moment, after acknowledging the news, and swung her around the room. It still hasn't soaked into Phoebe's mind that she was going to a mother, but she was. It couldn't get any better than this---or so she thought. Then again, life doesn't always go the way you plan.  
  
After they killed, is the word she would use, her husband, she went through a painful labour, followed by an abduction of her baby, Cole Jr. She remembers it vividly; she was on the hospital bed, she was only two months pregnant, but she could pass for nine months. Her stomach was swollen. She was having contractions and her water broke. Her fetus was now full grown. She remembers screaming out "I need my sisters!" but the doctor replied, " There's no time, the baby is coming." She was alone there, in the Operation Room. She was having a C-section. She was all alone, her baby was in trouble, and there wasn't anything she could do, and only time will tell. Thankfully the procedure went smoothly. She remembers the first glimpse of her baby he was beautiful. It was the happiest day of her life. But it all shattered in a matter of seconds, when the Seer flamed in. "Give the baby to me." She demanded in her husky voice, still echoed in Phoebe's mind. "No, she's evil!" She cries reaching for her baby. "Give me the baby!" The Seer repeated herself in a cold hard tone. The doctor looked horrified and slowly handed the Seer the baby, not just any baby, the most powerful, the Underworld's and the Charmed Ones prophecy. He quickly stepped back as the Seer flamed out.  
  
"NOOO!" Phoebe screamed, out of reach. Her baby, her son, he was gone, lost to evil.  
  
However, she wasn't going to give up on her son, not to evil at least, not that easily! Although she did have a hard time pleading Leo to orb her down there, but the same old excuses was once again brought up.  
  
"It's too dangerous." He exclaimed. "It's against the rule and you know that, and if something happens up here, while we're down there, I wouldn't be able to hear their call!  
  
"Rules, rules, rules, Leo. Screw the damn rules! I want my baby back, I've already lost so many people I love in my life to evil, but I'm not losing my son too!" She screamed in between cries, "So either you orb me down there or I'll just find some other way."  
  
" Phoebe! Listen to me, you can't go alone, you're still weak from your labour. They'll kill you." Leo tries to stop her.  
  
"Leo, if you're not going to help me, you just might as well get out of my fucken way!" She raised her voice and pushed him out of the way, which sent him flying across the room. "And you must have forgotten, I have an active power now, and I can take care of myself. I don't need your petty concern."  
  
"Phoebe, you're making a huge mistake!" He calls after her.  
  
Oh, the old Underground life, nothing but darkness. Leo had finally made up his mind and orbed her to the Underworld. With only under one condition, her sisters have to come along.  
  
As quiet as a mouse, they slowly creep inside the cave. There it was! The cradle! Which only means the baby is in there! Her son!  
  
She just wanted to run over to the side of the cradle and grab her baby and just shower him with kisses. She wants to hold on to him forever. And so she did...  
  
"Oh, my baby!" She cried, racing to the cradle and picked up her son for the first time.  
  
" Phoebe no!" Leo rushed to her side, one second later the Seer flamed in.  
  
"Behind you!" Paige yelled to Leo and Phoebe.  
  
"Now!" Leo ordered as he grabs Phoebe and orbed out, and Paige with Piper.  
  
The wailing of the baby had awakened the motherly spirit inside of her. She felt that she was needed, wanted... gently and slowly rocked the baby in her motherly way. It felt wonderful.  
  
"Paige get the potion, the Seer will be here any second. Leo, you orb the baby up there, until we're done!" Piper instructed.   
  
Seconds later, the Seer intruded. It's hard to imagine how the powerful Seer didn't see it coming. She's not as clever as she looks, after all. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige took their positions as she flamed in. They stand in all angles to form a triangular shape to block her, and then smashed the potions down to her feet, the fume rises up as the sisters chant:  
  
"Evil is what you are  
Goodness is I  
I call witches of all sides  
I here vanquish you, out of my sight"  
  
The Seer blazed up, all left of her was smokes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
Stay tune for the next chapter "Growing Up", will be post next week. For now, review, review, review! 


	2. Growing Up

A/N: Look like I got this chapter down faster than I thought. So anyways enjoy, and remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. :)   
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Growing Up  
  
Five years had passed by, since Cole died. It'd been hard on Phoebe raising her son on her own as a widow. After Cole's death, Phoebe was considering giving up on the Penthouse, but she couldn't. Piper had tried to convince her to come back to the Manor and that it wasn't safe for Phoebe and Jr. to live at the Penthouse alone. But how could she give it up? That's Cole and her place. It's something they shared.  
  
It's easier on her now that Jr. starting school. He is off to kindergarten. He was growing up so fast; it just seems like yesterday when she was still cradling him in her arms. She couldn't imagine her life without him. He is what keeps her motivated. He is what keeps her alive. Ever since he could walk and talk he have been so protective of her. Every time she's around strangers he would clutch to her hand, and stand in front of her, even if it were with his own family. It always made Phoebe smile. He had never done anything to displease her.  
  
He would know when she's down to come and comfort her. Every night Phoebe would sob in her bed before she fell asleep. He would always walk into her room, and climb up her bed to hug her. But, he never questioned her why. All it mattered to him was to make his mother feel better, and it always does. He would always fall asleep on her. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and carry him back to his bed, tuck him in, give him a kiss, and whisper, "I love you, baby" to his ear.  
  
Poor little Jr. doesn't know who his father is. All he knows is that he has a loving mother. From time to time he would catch his mother staring at a picture of a man and her holding each other in a lovingly manner, and she would cry while looking at it. He doesn't know why, but he would sometimes stand in the door way and call out 'Mommy" before he entered. Phoebe would wave him over, pick him up and place him on her lap and shower him with kisses. He would wipe her tears away and get curious and asked, "Who's that man Mommy?" She looks at him and smiles then bring him closer to her and let him rest on her chest. She then would weep softly and he would cuddle up on her and falls asleep.  
  
The day came; Jr. first day of school came. Phoebe was making breakfast, the only thing she could make was, scramble eggs. Usually they would go to the Manor. But on his first day, she would like for him to have his first actual homemade breakfast.  
  
"Junior, your eggs are ready baby." Phoebe calls for him.  
  
"Mommy, how do I look?" Junior came out dressed in a dark blue shirt with a black pair of pants. He reminded her so much about Cole, his mysterious blue eyes, wavy black hair, and his clothing. So much like Cole, he liked dark colours and only would wear dark colours.  
  
"Well, don't you look handsome now?" Phoebe knells down to fix his collar. "Ok, eat your breakfast."  
  
"Mommy, who's that man in the picture with you, that always makes you cry?" He repeated the previous night's question.  
  
"He's is a very, very good friend of mine. Now how do you like my eggs?" Phoebe ignored the question.  
  
"It's great, Mommy." He complimented her with a smile.  
  
"So are you excited about your first day?" She asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Are you going to be there with me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, honey. I wish, but I can't." She looks apologetically at him.  
  
"Why not?" She could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Aw, sweetie, because I have to go to work and I promise you, when you come back from school, we'll spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?" Phoebe cleaned up the table.  
  
"Ok, Mommy." Jr. said softly, he was hoping she would be there with him. He doesn't ever remember a day that he would be out of her sight. Now he has to spend half a day without her by his side, with people he doesn't know.  
  
"Ok, go get your backpack." Phoebe speaks softly.  
  
"I got it." He ran to the living room, and grabs his backpack from the couch. "I'm ready!"  
  
"Let's go." Phoebe opens he front door for him  
  
Gradually they walk hand-in-hand into the schoolyard; Junior's eyes start roaming the school ground, it was enormous to him. The school was crowded with little munchkins clutching their tiny hands onto their parents eagerly walking to their class. Some hung on to tightly to their parents' hands, like Jr., some just zoomed off excitedly running to their classes. Everywhere Phoebe and Jr. looked all of the kids had both parents bringing them to school on their first day. They wanted to share that moment of joy together.  
  
Somehow it wasn't really much of a joy for Phoebe. Jr. could sense that Phoebe was feeling uncomfortable being there. She was all tensed up. Her hands were sweating.  
  
"Mommy, why is your hand so wet?" Junior looked up curiously at her as they reach his class, Miss Xander, room 103.  
  
"Huh? Uh, nothing honey, we're here." Phoebe snaps back out to reality.  
  
"Hey!" I'm Miss Xander." A young woman, about in her mid twenties introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and this is Cole Turner-Halliwell Jr. We call him Junior." Phoebe greeted.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Junior I'm you're teacher for the year, Miss Xander." She knell down and introducing herself again.  
  
"Hi!" He shyly said, still grabbing hold of Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Ok, I got to go now ok sweetie? I'll see you when I pick you up. Be good okay?" Phoebe says sweetly.  
  
"Yes, mommy!" He answers obediently.  
  
"All right. I love you." She kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." He waved her goodbye.  
  
Leisurely walk out of the school, the thought of seeing other kids *parents* still bothers her. What if when he gets home he starts questioning about his own father? What will she tell him? How can she tell a little boy he doesn't have a father? How can she tell him, his father is dead? How can she tell him, she's the one responsible for his death? God! Only if Cole were sill alive, and not evil, it would be so much easier!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
So, what do you think of this chapter so far, should I continue or not? If yes,Chapter Three: Questions and Answers, is up next week. 


	3. Question and Answers

Chapter Three: Questions and Answers  
  
God! The thought of seeing those *parents* there had tormented her! Sitting in her office unable to concentrate on her deadline advice column. Suddenly the phone rang and startles Phoebe.  
  
"Hello?" She picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Phoebe! How's Junior first day go?"   
  
"Oh, hey Piper. Uh, it went ok." She rubs her hand against her forehead, as if she had a headache.  
  
"Oh, honey, you don't sound so good. Are you all right?" Piper asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just Junior..." she trails off.  
  
"What about Junior?"  
  
"I'm---I'm just worried he'll might ask about Cole. He starts getting curious now. Just last night he asked me, who was the man in the picture with me, and it was one of the old pictures of Cole and me. I don't know what to tell him. I couldn't tell him it was Cole, I told him it was a good friend of mine. God! I'm a such a horrible mother!"  
  
" Aw, honey. Don't pour this all on yourself. It's not your fault..."  
  
"But it is Piper! Don't you see? If it weren't for me to go and fall in love with a demon, my child wouldn't be left without a father!" She cuts in.  
  
"If, it weren't for the demon you fell in love with, Junior wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"God, Piper. I'm so screwed. If that isn't already enough, I'm screwing up another life. Not just any life. My son, God damnit!" She breaks down.  
  
"Phoebe, honey, we need to have a serious talk. Why don't you come over?" Piper asks sweetly.  
  
"I---I can't, I have a deadline here, and I need to get it done."  
  
"It's almost lunch time, come down to the club and we can talk. What harm can an hour do?"  
  
"My job." Phoebe jokes.  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"Ok. Fine. I'll see you in ten."  
  
They both hung up. Phoebe saved her file, stacks her documents, grabs her purse and out the door.  
  
The day went by slowly as high noon arrived. Junior sits quietly, tightly on his chair by himself in a corner. No one seems to want to play with him. Kids can be so cruel these days! Naptime came as everyone laid out their pillows. Looking puzzled he stands in his corner and wonders his eyes around, he doesn't know where to set down his pillow. Obviously all the space has been taken. Standing there with his head bow down, as tears wells up his eyes.  
  
Miss Xander suddenly look up and realized Junior hasn't settled down yet. And she heard a weeper from him. After she settled the last kid down, she made her way toward Junior and gently pulled him close to her.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her voice was soothing.  
  
"I want my Mommy." He cries, wiping his tears from the back of his hand.  
  
"Mommy won't be here till 3:30 sweetie, why don't you talk a little nap over here. It'll be 3:30 before you know it." Miss Xander walked him to the right side of the room, next to a window. Set his pillow down, as he got himself into position.  
  
As for Phoebe, she is having a hard time talking to Piper. All they did was going back and forth on one subject they had earlier. They didn't go much further than Phoebe wasn't being a terrible mother.  
  
"Phoebe, why don't you go straight to the problem, because this certainly isn't going anywhere, ok?" Piper now really seems to be irritated.  
  
"I don't know what to tell Junior when the time comes, and starts asking about Cole. I'm scared, Piper. I don't' know what to tell him. I can't tell him the truth. He'll hate me!" Phoebe confessed.  
  
"Phoebe, you didn't kill Cole. You saved him. You set him free. Free from evil." Piper pointed out.  
  
"But, that's not the way he's going to take it."  
  
"Maybe not now...but soon he'll see why you did what you did."  
  
"Oh, Piper, I just hope so, I don't want him to hate me. He's the only thing I got now." She looks up at Piper. "You know what I mean."  
  
"You just hang in there, baby, you're not alone, you have me, Paige, and Leo." Piper stood up from her stool and pulled Phoebe into comfort. "Everything is going to be all right."  
  
  
  
*****************  
How do you like it so far? For the request from CharmingTia, I'll try to find a place in the story to put some *action* into it.  
For next week, I will post Chapter Four: Realization. Peace out for now. 


	4. Discovery

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my life have been a little hectic lately. But now I'm on summer break so I have more time to finish up the story. Thanks for those who'd reviewed the story. Keep R/R.  
  
  
Chapter Four: Discovery  
  
It's been one month since Junior's first day of school. Things have been going smoothly. He had never minded about *the picture*. He had come to realize, that his mother felt uncomfortable when he asked that question, and would just ignore it. He had made a few friends in the past month. Everyday whenever Phoebe picked Junior up, he would just spent the entire ride talking about how his day was, what he and his friends did, what they had for lunch and so on. Phoebe was happier now; it's not that she wasn't happy then...because she was. But now, her son had start going out into the world, meeting new people, making friends, and come home and shared it with her.  
  
If Cole were still alive, she knows in her heart he would be proud of Junior. Everyday, Phoebe would thank God for Junior. Without him, she wouldn't know where she'd be right now.  
  
As days went by, Junior grew bigger, bigger for a boy his age; maybe it's his demonic inheritance.   
  
He always gets excited whenever it comes to school. But on this particular day, he was gloomy, sad...  
  
He starts his morning with the usual routine. He got up early in the morning wash up, half the day was going great until nap time. He starts feeling dizzy; he felt like his head was exploding, the dizziness was taking over his tiny head. He cries out for Phoebe, but Miss Xander keeps trying to convince him to go and take a nap and he would feel better when he wakes up. However he continues to cries out for his mother. Suddenly a heavily wave of dizziness rushed over him, just at a blink of an eye he was out of sight. A horrified Miss Xander starts screaming, and startles all the other kids.  
  
Junior's body was spotted in Phoebe's office. "Mommy?" He looked at his surrounding, unable to contain himself off the ground.  
  
"Junior?" Phoebe swung her chair facing Jr. "How...what...how?"  
  
"Mommy!" He cries running to her.  
  
"Oh, honey it's ok." Phoebe picked him up and patted his back softly; he buried his face into her chest.  
  
Thoughts start to take over her mind. How would she explain this to him? For goodness' sake, he's only 5! What does he know about powers, witches, and demons? God! She needs help.  
  
"Baby, are you all right?" She asked in her sweet motherly manner.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, it's going to be all right." She places a kiss on his forehead and gently rubbed it. "Did you realize what happened?"  
  
"Uh, uh." He gently shook his head in confusion.  
  
Minutes passed as Miss Xander furiously running around to the front office and anxiously picked by the phone and called Phoebe's cell number. With no luck, she rambles around the office and tell the principal what had happened.   
  
"He just...vanished! Disappeared!" She gestured her hands as she explains in her squeakiest voice.  
  
"Miss Xander! Calm down! Now take a deep breath." The principal tries to calm her down. "And slowly, tell me what happened."  
  
"Cole Halliwell was just standing in the middle of the room, crying out for his mom, and he had a headache so I try to convince him to go and take a nap. But he kept crying out for her, then all of the sudden, WHOOSH! He's gone!" She tries to explain as slowly as she could and keep in line.  
  
"So are you saying the little boy just disappeared out of thin air?" He looks at her as if she was crazy. And she nods her head, not believing herself of what she'd just said. "That's outrageous, it's impossible. A little boy can't just disappear. Are you sure you actually saw this or probably you were just hallucinating?"  
  
Standing there looking blankly at the principal, she now wasn't even sure if she was hallucinating or... or, no it can't be! People can't just disappear like that! On second thought, she may be hallucinating. Of course she is! People vanish in this air. Funny! She snaps out of her thought and return to reality slapping herself over the head and look back at the principal who's staring at her with such puzzled pair of pierced blue eyes.  
  
"I---I guess, I was just imagining it." She slaps herself over the head again. "I'm sorry to make a big fuss about it."  
  
"It's ok." The principle dismissed her.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe gathered her stuff and headed home with Junior. She nervously runs her fingers through her hair, as her other hand steers the wheel. "Mommy what's shimmering?" Junior wondered as his eyes roamed the view out the window.  
  
"It's, uh, it's when you, uh, being transported from one place to another just by thinking about it." Phoebe was having a hard time explaining to the toddler.  
  
"Is that magic?" Junior turned his head looking with confusion at Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah...you can say that." She nodded her head.  
  
"Do you have magic, Mommy?" The question hit Phoebe unexpectedly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we all do..." Phoebe admits, " We all are very special."  
  
"Is Miss Xander special?" Junior questioned.  
  
"In her own way." Phoebe confidently answered as she pulls the car up onto the driveway of the manor. "Ok, come on."  
  
Junior promptly gotten out of the door and runs into the manor, "Aunty Piper!!!" He practically jumped on her.  
  
"Junior! Hey baby!" Piper excitedly greeted him.  
  
"I got out of school today!" He told her as he let her go.  
  
"How?" She gives him a cute inquisitive look.  
  
"I shimmered!" He proudly answered, as his mother entered the door.  
  
Piper was in shocked by Junior's comment; she looks at Phoebe with the "uh-what" look.  
  
"Yeah, to my office." Phoebe simply answered. The sisters had discussed the matter of Junior's discovery, while waiting for Paige to get home. It was a huge complication to telling Junior who they really are, and who he really is. But the subject of Cole had never mentioned. Phoebe thought it doesn't matter if she didn't mention Cole. However it was Cole who's responsible for Junior's shimmering.   
  
"Did anyone see you shimmered?" Paige asked.  
  
"Uh-huh, some of the kids and Miss Xander." Junior answered as he lay in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"Ok, we have to get Leo to put that memory dust on them." Piper strongly suggested. " Leo!"  
  
"Piper! Have you thought this through?" Phoebe worries. "What if the memory dust effect is stronger than it is suppose to be?"  
  
"Phoebe! We had been dusted a couple of times and there wasn't much of a side effect." Piper argued.  
  
"Well, I suppose so..." Phoebe agrees.  
  
  
  
  
*************  
I have decided to move Realization to Chapter 5, which I hope to be done by next week. 


	5. Realization

A/N: I may give this chapter a little fix-up. I'm not very please with this chapter, so until I find out a way to fix it, keep on reading.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Realization  
  
  
  
Weeks have passed, since Junior's discovery, now that the secret is out Phoebe is a little more relieve. She doesn't feel like she has anything to hide from him anymore, except one thing, Cole... However she had made a promise to herself, when the right time comes, she would tell Jr. about his father, but right now, it's probably too much for him to handle.   
  
Phoebe had taught him how to use his power, and when to use it, and when not to. She had lectured him on how important it is, not to shimmered right in front of the class, after they had gone through the trouble of putting memory dusts on Miss Xander and several of other kids. And she would not like to go through that experience again! Not after what they had gone through to complete the mission.  
  
School has been going great for Junior, he has learned new things, experienced new things, and has a few best friends. But not all kids are so thoughtful and kind or considerate of other kids feelings. Some have picked on him, called him names, like "sissy", because he lives with his mom and he doesn't have guy guidance, or play sports, and made harsh comments. He had changed a lot ever since kids had started to make fun of him. He starts to wonder why they had made such a big deal because he doesn't have a dad. Questions floated through this little head. Does he even have a father? Who is he? Why don't his mom ever mentioned him?  
  
  
It was a better day today, some of the *teasers* didn't come to school today, and he had an early dismissal, because it was Melinda's birthday party, she was turning 3. He wants some extra time to make himself look good. He wants to look well groomed.  
  
  
"Mommy, do I have a daddy?" He asked flat out as they walked into the door.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, all the other kids have Daddies, they always talks about their Daddy taking them to T-ball games and soccer." He replied with such innocence in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but you don't have a Daddy." She answers with sadness.  
  
"Why not? Have I been a bad boy?" Sorrow start to build up in his eyes.  
  
"No honey, don't ever think that. You are a very good boy. It's just some kids don't have a Daddy; they just have a Mommy like you. Some have a Daddy and not Mommy." Phoebe was having a hard time explaining to him.  
  
"So where is Daddy?" He questioned.  
  
"Uh, Junior, I think you should go get ready, why don't you go wash up? I'll be in to help you in a minute." She avoids the question.  
  
"Ok, Mommy." He obeyed.  
  
While at the Manor, everyone is preparing for Melinda's birthday party. Balloons are hanging from the edge of the windows, ribbons are on hang down from the doorway, the cake is on the coffee table, and presents are stack next to it. Piper is busy in the kitchen making food for the party.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings...Piper wipe her hands on the apron and went over to the counter and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe? ...Phoebe calm down, take a breath, and tell me slowly, what's going on." Piper insisted her frantic sister on the other line.  
  
"Well, isn't that a good thing? Now you can get it all out in the open. You don't have anything to hide from him anymore." Piper stated. "Ok, honey, take all the time you need. I'll tell Melinda Happy Birthday for you. All right, bye!"  
  
"Who was that?" Paige walks to the kitchen.  
  
"It's, uh, Phoebe. Junior starts to get "curious" now..." Piper stated.  
  
"Oh, I feel so bad for Phoebe. She has to through all of this on her own. I feel like this is all my fault." Paige sympathy.  
  
"If it weren't for you Paige, we wouldn't have vanquished the Source." Piper declared.  
  
"Well, killed the Source, killed Cole." Paige debates.   
  
"C'mon Paige, stop doing this to yourself, it wasn't your fault." Piper pleaded.  
  
"Well, I can't help but feel guilty."  
  
"We all do, now get out of my kitchen." Piper pushed Paige out the doorway.  
  
Things at the Penthouse didn't really go as smoothly as the Manor, but Phoebe taking it step by step. She calls Junior out to the living, "Junior, honey can you come out here for a minute baby?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy." Junior walks out of his room.  
  
"I want to talk about your Daddy." Phoebe begins, with Junior all ear. "Daddy died..."  
  
"How?" He tilted his head and eye at his mother. "Was Daddy a bad guy?"  
  
"No, honey, Daddy is a very, very good guy. He loves you a lot! It's just that Daddy was possessed by evil, and it turned him evil, so Mommy had to...send him away." Phoebe tries to find a word to fit in.  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at her puzzled not knowing what she was talking about, when she said, "send him away".  
  
"It means Mommy, uh, killed Daddy." Phoebe gets it over with.  
  
"You killed my Daddy?" Junior cries.  
  
"Because he was evil, sweetheart." Phoebe elucidated.  
  
"You killed my Daddy! You're evil! I hate you!" He screamed.  
  
Such harsh word, HATE, it pounds Phoebe's head; she feels like somebody had stabbed a knife throw her heart. "You don't mean that, sweetie."  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" He repeated and suddenly shimmered away.  
  
"Junior!!!" Phoebe cries out...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
How do you like this chapter? Bad? Good? Ok? Well, Chapter Six: The Return will probably be up next week or the week after. 


	6. The Return

A/N: Ok, I'm soooo sorry for the delay. It's just that my cousin and her baby were in town from D.C, and I'd spent all my time with her and the baby. And the site has been experiencing some technical difficulties. But now it's back and ready to go, and so am I. So R/R!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Return  
  
"Junior! Baby!" Phoebe screamed into the air.  
  
Without knowing where to shimmer to, he had shimmered into a secluded part of the Golden Gate Park. Examining his surrounding with confusion in his eyes, tiny droplets start to form in his mysteriously blue eyes. Turning his head to detect the place. He doesn't even know how he had gotten there. The only thing that matters to him now is returning home to his mother. "Mommy, Mommy." He cries.   
  
Phoebe frantically drives through traffic lights, as she honks the horn getting through vehicles that's blocking her way. Cars furiously honked at her, and people throwing tantrums. It was an awful sight; luckily there were no cops around.  
  
Pulling up into the Manor driveway, she burst into the door, with Piper scrying for Junior at the coffee table. But with no luck they couldn't locate him.   
  
"That's impossible!" Phoebe spouts.  
  
"Well, not really." Leo interrupted.  
  
"How so." Phoebe changes her tone.  
  
"If he's in a middle of a shimmer, he is like in between planes so there is no way of locating him until he have reach his destination." He explained.  
  
"Ok, let's try again. Probably he has reached his destination, wherever that is." Piper said, and starts scrying again. " Gotcha! He's at the Penthouse!"  
  
"Ok, Piper, can you call the Penthouse, and keep him occupy until I get there?" Phoebe grabbed her purse.  
  
"Sure." Piper picked up the phone.  
  
"Thanks!" Phoebe ran out the door.  
  
Back at the Penthouse, Junior searching around for his mother, "Mommy? Mommy." He calls out. Suddenly the phone rang and startled him.  
  
"Hello?" He answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Junior"  
  
"Hi Auntie Piper!"  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't find her. Do you know where Mommy is?"  
  
" I'm sorry sweetie, I don't. Where do you think Mommy is?"   
  
"I miss Mommy."   
  
"Mommy will be back, sweetie."  
  
"Junior! Junior!" Phoebe burst through the wooden door.  
  
"Bye, Junior." Piper hung up the phone, with a relieve smile on her face.  
  
"Mommy." He ran and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, thank God! Don't you ever do that again you understand me?" Phoebe look at him half worried, half serious.  
  
"Yes, Mommy. I'm sorry." Junior apologized; she then pulled him in for another warm embrace.  
  
"It's all right, now how about we go to Melinda's party?" Phoebe gently brush is hair from his face. His lips widened into a smile and nodded happily.  
  
Night had fallen, after a long dramatic day, beds of stars draped over the furtively dim sky, and the moon bravely shined through the warm bedroom window.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the party?" Phoebe sweetly asked as she tucked Junior in.  
  
"Uh-huh! The cake was deli-cious!!!" He cutely replied, followed by an imitation of licking his lips. "Yum-my!"  
  
"Well, your Aunt Piper is quite the chef." Phoebe chuckles at his little act as she tickles his side. He squirmed and let out a huge laughter. It warmed Phoebe's heart to see him smiled again; it brings joy to her life.  
  
"All right, it's time for bed now, good-night." She gave him a big kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good-night Mommy, I love you." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart." And that rewarded him another kiss. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bug bite."  
  
Phoebe turned down the light, and closed the door behind her, as the gentle breeze rocks Junior into a deep sleep, sending him into dreamland; his favorite place to be: Candy land!  
  
Late into the night, silence filled the house; only howling wind keeps the house companied. Suddenly interrupted by a squiggling sound of shimmering, and quietly formed into an undisclosed figure. It stood stiff as Junior groan and rotate himself into a more comfortable position, he twists and turns for quite a while. As the figure couldn't keep it's feet steady on the solid ground, and accidentally leaned over to the left and knocked over the lamp.   
  
The crash abruptly snapped Junior's eyes opened, as his back quickly straightens up, and screamed when he saw the shadow, "MOMMY!"  
  
From distance you can hear Phoebe racing to her precious son room, carrying with her an empty beer bottle. Fearfully, yet bravely she knocked the door open and wacked the shadow over the head without a second thought. She hastily flipped on the light and ran over to her son and pulled him into a relieve embrace, and then carried him off the bed.  
  
"Are you all right sweetie?" Phoebe asked in concerned. He nodded then hugged her again afraid what's going to happen next. "Ok, good, stay over by the toy chest for a minute for Mommy OK? Let Mommy see who this is."  
  
As he obediently go to stand by his toy chest, Phoebe flips the body over, and gasped in disbelieve. "It couldn't be." She thought to herself."   
  
"Mommy, are you ok?" Junior read his Mother's expression.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe replied, couldn't get her eyes off of the body.  
  
"Oh, God. Did you really have to do that?" It finally speaks as it rubbed it temples and opened its eyes.  
  
"Cole...what are you doing here?" Phoebe warily asked still in disbelieve.  
  
"Phoebe!" He whispered in delight of seeing her.  
  
"How?" She asked while helping him up.  
  
"Mommy, who's that?" Junior's voice broke the tense tension between them.  
  
Cole turned his head to Junior's direction; to his amazement he saw a miniature image of himself. Suddenly his lips grew into a warm smile. "And I'm guessing this is your little boy."   
  
"No, our little boy." She corrected. Cole eyes just glistened up, he happy that she had accepted him as Junior's father after what he had destructed between her and her sisters.  
  
"Who are you?" Junior innocently asked, obviously he hadn't heard what his mother had said.  
  
"I'm, uh," He wasn't certain if it was right for him to tell Junior who he was. He'd turned to Phoebe in indication asking for her permission, she replied with smile. "I'm your Daddy."  
  
"But, Mommy said, I don't have a Daddy. Daddy died." He answered while stare directly at Cole.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm back, I wasn't really dead. Just sent away." He used Phoebe's words as he knelled to Junior's level.  
  
"But you're the man that makes Mommy cry!" He suddenly recognized for the picture. He'd caught Cole by surprise with the comment, Cole then gave Phoebe an apologetic look, for all the heartache he'd gave her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole immediately said.  
  
"Uh, Junior, why don't you wait for Mommy in Mommy's room ok?" Phoebe dismissed Cole's apology.   
  
"Yes, Mommy. Bye Mister." He couldn't get the "Dad" thing through his head.  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
So, do you think I'm going to fast with this (the Cole situation), or just right? C'mon don't be shy, review away. Next week; Chapter Seven: Words Traveled Fast. I PROMISE!!! 


	7. Words Traveled Fast

Chapter Seven: Words Traveled Fast   
  
Silence filled the room; you can hear the house breathing. Phoebe soon gathered all her thoughts together, and broke the silence between them.  
  
"Why are you here? How?" Phoebe asked, suddenly with anger filled her voice. Through all the heart aching years she had put up with to get over him, he just suddenly appears back in her life, with an addition of Junior's. Angers and hatred of him leaving her and their child, had suddenly build up inside of her. And now he's just back like nothing had happened.  
  
"When you and you sisters vanquished me, I was still held back my love for you, and I still do. So, I ended up in a wasteland, where demons go. There I had picked up a few powers. I have been investigating in the underworld, and I just heard that they are planning to kidnap Junior..." He explained.  
  
"What? Who?" Phoebe interrupted, her attitude changes.  
  
"Demons. They're taken over the Underworld. And they had this competition that whomever captured Junior will get the throne to be the next Source. And uh, words that they probably will attack when you least expect it." Cole clarified.  
  
"Oh God, Junior." Phoebe rushed back to her room. "Junior!"  
  
"MOMMY!" A shriek was all she got.  
  
"Junior!" She was a second too late. " Cole, where's Junior?" She turned to him with tears wells up her eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing they've already taken him." Cole said, too calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm? Do something!" Phoebe got angry.  
  
"Ok, here's what we'll do. You go to your sisters, and I'll track them down and bring the information back." He planned.  
  
"No, Cole. I want to come with you. I want to see the bastard that took my son and vanquish its sorry ass with my bare hand." Phoebe retorted.  
  
"Well, then, you'll need your sisters. Demons now are not like demons you have dealt with in the past. They are far more powerful now. Demons who served the Source had picked up a few tricks through the centuries and decades. You won't be able to go up against them alone. Not even I can. Just stay at the Manor. I'll make sure they won't do anything to Junior." Cole calmly sways her.  
  
"I..." She was about to protest, but Cole wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Please Phoebe. I don't want to lose you and Junior at the same time. Just go to your sisters and you'll be safe there." Cole pleaded; she could see it in his eyes. He was scared for her and Junior. She then come to a conclusion and gave in with a little nod. "I'll shimmer you there." He slipped his strong arms around her petite waist; as she leaned closer to him, smell in his masculine aroma. She'd missed him; she'd missed days that they would spend staying in each other's arms. As for Cole, he held her tightly, like he had once used to. The fresh rosy fragrance of her hair swept to his nose. It was sweet and light. It'd seemed like they had spent eternity in each other's embrace before shimmering away.  
  
Meanwhile Junior struggles trying to break free of the demon's grasp. But the more he fight it, the tighter the demon's grip gets. They were in the Underworld. The world of darkness, only fire to lit up the room. It was so deserted, dry, and dead. As they shimmered in, demons of all kind gathered around, as one of their toughest competitors bring in the Charmed Ones and Underworld prophecy.   
  
"Let me go!" Junior tries to wiggle out of the demon's grasp.  
  
"Look what I brought." The demon evilly smirked in victory; he'd let go of Junior and grabbed his hand, not letting him get away.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is." Another demon, with white strips down with arm, which is very uncommon because he was in his human form, wearing a black shirt short sleeves shirt with collar, and a pair of black pants, speaks.  
  
"My Mommy will get you!" Junior spout.  
  
"Ooh, a feisty little one. We'll see who get who." The demon got the hold of him laughed.  
  
"Look like the little witch raised him well." One of the other demons snorted. "You know, I heard that Belthazor has surfaced again."   
  
"That's old news. Where have you been? Don't worry; I'll take care of Belthazor. You just take this little twerp and put him in the cage till I get back." He growl, then throw Junior to the crow demons. " And little man, don't waste you energy in shimmer, 'cause I've already binned your power."  
  
Phoebe anxiously trying to scried for Junior, but the stubborn crystal wouldn't make it landing. As for Paige and Piper, they're thumping through the book of shadow. Leo had orbed up "there", and Cole is on a mission of an investigation.  
  
  
*****************  
Ok, I have another title in mind for this chapter, " And The Secret's Out", which one do you think is better? "Words Traveled Fast" or "And The Secret's Out"? 


	8. Strategy

Chapter Eight: Strategy  
  
"You know Arazko, Belthazor appeared to be smarter than you thought. He has been tracking us down, and reports us back to his witch. Now they're on to us." The demon's personal servant speaks delicately as she foretells the future. She was pretty good looking...well, for a demon. Pale skin, long curly blonde hair that piled up in nest, quite slim, and with a pair of fire flaming red eyes to bring out the demon-ess in her. She dresses in a tight long silky plunge neck, luminous silver dress, with rhinestones beaded along the neckline, with a split from the right side of the gown to accent her body.   
  
"Well, don't worry about Belthazor with your pretty little head Azariel. Just tell me what you see." The demon that kidnapped Junior now reveals as Arazko dismisses his servant correction. He hates it when someone, anyone, correct his of mistakes. It just makes him feels like such a dimwit. It's not such a great feeling when you're just one of the greatest demon ever lived.  
  
"I'm sorry, I mean no disrespect." She bows apologetically before her master. "But it just seems so surreal, as how such a powerful demon as you are didn't see that coming. With powers like yours, I can't believe you let that trader and his witch beats you to it."   
  
"If you speak of it one more time, I swear I'll your snap that little head of yours." Arazko slams his fist down onto the rocky alter filled with white burn candles, which causes to shakes and spills wax all over his fist.  
  
The burning candles flames in unison as it sways together, which was caused by a wreck nervous Paige. She paced back and forth thinking up a spell. Piper on the other hand is trying to scry for the demon.   
  
"This is useless! We don't even know what we're looking for!" Phoebe furiously slams the book shut. "And Paige would you stop moving?! You're giving me a headache!"  
  
"Geez, I know Junior is missing, but you don't have to get all PMSing on me." Paige stops pacing, and went to look at the book.  
  
Suddenly Cole shimmered in and followed by Leo, and startles the sisters. "What did you find out?" Phoebe asked impatiently.  
  
"Ok, the demon name is Arazko. And he has a servant that's watching over you all. She's like the next Seer. She used to serve the Source, but she had betrayed him, so he had locked her up for centuries. But Arazko had released her. And rumors has it, he might be the next Source." Cole said. "And they are keeping Junior in a cage."  
  
"They put my baby in a cage?" Phoebe asked in outraged. "You shimmer me down there right now."  
  
"Phoebe, stop being so illogical. They'll kill you down there. Now, you have to focus on how to vanquish Arazko, before the coronation." Cole reasoned with Phoebe.  
  
"I think I saw his name in the book." Phoebe ran over to the book, and thumped through it once again. "Gotcha! Ok. 'Arazko, a demon with an ability to change shapes and form, served the Source for over three centuries. He can throw energy/fireball and he can flame. He is an upper level demon and one of the most powerful demon ever lived.' So he's experience. But, that doesn't explain why he TOOK JUNIOR, or how to vanquish his sorry ass!" She slams the book once again.   
  
"Phoebe, calm down, you don't have to get all worked up about it." Piper calmly said.  
  
"Well, how would you feel if you lost Melinda?" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"Ok, well, let's work up a potion and vanquish his sorry ass." Piper said.  
  
"It's not that easy." Cole butts in. "You need to get his flesh, and that's the toughest part. Arazko is not a typical demon where just you scry and he'll shows up. He works with strategies and timing not like the Source. He's not greedy, he gets what he needs, and kill whomever is in his way."  
  
"So what are we going to do to get to him?" Piper asked.  
  
"I can try to distract him, since he knows I surfaced, and I can shimmer you all down there, but Leo has to come along incase you need any help or orbing. Your powers would be useless down there."  
  
"Then what's the point of going down there?" Paige foolishly asked.  
  
"To get my son back." A pissed off Phoebe responds.  
  
"Oh yeah." Paige scratched her head embarrassedly.  
  
" The second hardest part is to crack the cage open." Cole carries on. "You'll need a spell for that."  
  
"What are you going to do to distract him, and why can't Junior just shimmer out?" Phoebe instantly asked.  
  
" Because, Arazko had binds his power. I'll distract him down there, and you all just mind your own concern and free Junior."   
  
"Well, save me the trouble of doing so." Phoebe joked then get back to being serious. "Ok, let's look up a spell and Paige go make the poison."  
  
"But we need his flesh."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot. How are we going to do that?" Phoebe turned to Cole.  
  
"Ok, different plan. Then we all go down there, I'll distract him by throwing a few energy balls at him. Phoebe you go in for the kick, Paige you go for the slicing, and Piper try to blow other demons off. Leo orb back here with the flesh and work on the potion. Does that make any sense?"   
  
"Why do I always get the messing work?" Paige pouts.  
  
"Ok let's get to work." Piper ordered.   
  
  
*************  
I know this chapter is not the best, but I got it done. I've lost the inspiration to continue this story. So if you'd like me to continue, then tell me. I'm sure to come up with coming new. 


	9. Trapped

Chapter Nine: Trapped  
  
Trapped in a rusted small cell, Junior's restless body bundled up in the dark left corner of the cage; sobbing uncontrollably for his mother. Many things ran through his mind; would he ever see his mother again? Would he ever get out of this hellhole? Would he ever see any of his friends again? Would he ever see his little cousin Melinda again? Would he ever see his aunties and uncle again?  
  
His crying was intolerable. The guard couldn't take it anymore as he angrily stomped his way to the cage, and roared through the bar, "Shut up you little rascal!" But that only made matters worse. His cry nearly corrupted the entire underworld. None of the demons could concentrate on their task. "Shut up NOW! Or I'll do it for you!" The demon had lost its patience, as an energy ball transformed on its palm.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Another demon hissed, its identification was unrevealed by the shadow of the cave.  
  
"Who's there?" The guard turned around and snarled. The demon identified itself. In horror the guard bowed down before the demon's feet, "Master, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. Please accept my apology."   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Azarko dismissed the apology. He then grabbed the guard by the neck, and repeated himself.  
  
"He wouldn't shut up..."  
  
"Do you know what would have happened if you had killed him?" Azarko growled, as he tightened his grip around the guard's neck, which caused him to gag. The guard took a hold of Azarko hands and struggled to break free.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was that important." He tried to gasp for air.  
  
"It's common sense!" Azarko bellowed. He squeezed the guard's neck tighter before letting it go. He dropped him down to the rugged dusty ground. The guard grabbed his throat and gasped for air. "I didn't bring the little kid here to play ball with him!"  
  
"Maybe energy balls." The guard laughed at his own joke, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Azarko roared, gripping his neck once again.  
  
Again, the guard begged for his life. Finally Azarko let him go.   
  
While Junior huddled in the deep dark corner of the cage, eyeing the demons, watching their every movement, he focused his eyes on them, especially the guard who had been treating him like crap. He squinted his eyes, aiming around the guards. He then put all his anger towards him and squinted his eyes tighter, as the guard unexpectedly gasped for air. Holding his own neck securely, eyes wide open in horror, he fell onto his knees, and took a last breath of life before he burst into bits of flame.  
  
"What the fuck?" Arazko sneered, looking amazed at what just happened. Slowly looking up, he darted his eyes at Junior, who now looked terrified at his own destruction. What have I done? He questioned himself nervously. Eyes filled with horror, he now wasn't so much worried about what he'd done, but the ugly- looking demon coming towards him.  
  
"Well, well, well, I see you finally discovered your real nature." Azarko grimaced evilly.  
  
"Stay away or I'll sic my Mommy and Aunties on you." Junior threatened in his most courageous tone.   
  
"Oh, you naive, stupid, little one." The Azarko sneered. "You have no idea who you're talking to. Mommy won't be coming for you, not anytime soon anyway."  
  
Hanging onto Azarko's every word; Junior started to believe more and more of what he had to say. After all, what did he know? He's only five for goodness sake. Yes, he knew his right from wrong, and this certainly was wrong. Very wrong. However he couldn't help it but listen, the demon was speaking the truth. His mother wasn't here to help him. Neither were his aunts and uncle. They all had abandoned him here. If she loved him, why wasn't she there to rescue him?   
  
Back on land, Phoebe was still pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck. What if her son was lost forever to evil? Deep questions like these jammed her head. What if she never saw him again?  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called. Yet still, Phoebe seemed to be too overwhelmed to notice it. "Phoebe!" He repeated her name, now snapping his fingers at her.   
  
"Huh, what?" Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts.   
  
"We have the potion and the spell." Piper announced.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Phoebe said.  
  
"Wait, Leo." Piper suddenly remembered. "Leo!"   
  
That instant, Leo orbed in. "The elders told me. C'mon let's go." Just as they orbed and shimmered out, Azariel blinked in and smiled evilly to herself and sneered, "Oh, you naive witches." 


	10. Rescue Time

Chapter Ten: Rescue Time  
  
A few seconds later, the group had arrived to the underworld, as they huddled in a small dark corner.  
  
"Okay, this is what we'll do. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige, you all are going to attack together when I signal. And Leo, you and I are going to distract them. First you orb, but don't transform yourself, then I'll come from the back, knock him out with energy balls, you slice, then bring it back to the manor and start on the potion. Then the girls will come and finish off." Cole explained.  
  
"What happened to the other plan?" Paige asked bubbly.   
  
"Screw the other one. This one is better." Cole replied. "All right. Everyone knows what they're suppose to do?"  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe answered. "Let's go kick some demon's ass!"  
  
Unbeknownst to their knowledge, Azariel was behind them, watching their every action. "Your number is up witches." She sneered and shimmered away into a small, secluded chamber.   
  
"Master." She bowed before Azarko. "The witches have arrived."  
  
"Perfect." Azarko, who was standing facing the altar, twirled around with an evil grin. "Release them."  
  
Obeying her master, she nodded, "It has been done. Now all we have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."  
  
In another cave Junior was resting uncomfortably in the back of the cage crying, and suddenly his eyes lit up brightly, as if an idea struck is mind. "Mommy." He whispered. He sensed her, and his aunts as well.   
  
Meanwhile, back with the sisters, Leo, and Cole, they were slowly creeping into another cave, as a massive group of demons charged out of nowhere surrounding them.  
  
"Piper!" Cole signaled.   
  
With a wave of a hand, half a dozen demons rapidly decreased at once, while Cole helped out by flaming demons on the opposite side.   
  
"That was interesting." Phoebe exclaimed. "How did they know?"  
  
"Arazok must have been watching us." Cole stated. "C'mon. Slice and dice time." He then turned to Leo. "We have to get the servants first. Kill her and we'll be safer."  
  
Nodding in agreement, he waited for Cole to kill Azariel first before going in.   
  
In the chamber, Azariel was mindlessly pacing the dusty ground as her master waited patiently for the witches. Cole quietly shimmered in with Leo by his side in a dark corner next. In a fast motion, a fire ball shot out of Cole's hand and hit Azariel's body as she shrieked in agony.  
  
Caught off guard by this, Arazko whirled around and Cole signaled Leo to orb. The bright light caught Arazko's attention as he twirled around again and it was Cole's chance to throw a few highly charged energy balls, which completely knocked him out.   
  
"Leo!" Cole called.   
  
"Oh." He recalled Cole's ordered and sliced the demon's flesh and orbed back to the manor.   
  
"Phoebe!" Cole called from the chamber.  
  
"Cole's calling." Phoebe claimed, and Paige orbed them to where Cole was.   
  
The bright orb lit up the room for a few seconds before it went dark again. As the sisters looked down, they were amazed to see the so-called powerful demon that was in a pile with only a few energy balls.   
  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Leo is at the manor making the potion." Cole said. "You three stay here and guard Arazko, he's pretty knocked out so he'll be vulnerable even if he's awake and you can fight him off. Now give me the potion, and the spell, and I'll get Junior out of the cage."   
  
"Doesn't it have to be the power of three?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Not necessarily. Anyone can do it." Cole replied. "You need to stay here incase you need the power of three. I'll go get Junior."   
  
Considering this, Piper handed Cole the potion and the spell, and he shimmered off to the cage.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Cole greeted Junior. "I'm going get you out of here, okay?"  
  
"Where's my Mommy?" Junior pouted.  
  
"Mommy is getting the bad guy." Cole replied smiling at Junior, whom seemed to like Cole more by the minute. "Okay, here we go." Cole poured the acidic potion onto the bars of cage which made it sizzle and enchanted with the spell. "Let what's bind be unbind, set this soul free to where he should be, far away from this debris."  
  
Suddenly the cage started shaking and Junior disappeared from the cage and was set next to his mother's side. As for Cole, he was still amazed that the spell worked; amazed that it worked for him. Shaking furiously now, the cage was about to explode into millions of pieces of debris before Cole shimmered out.  
  
"The spell worked?" Paige asked.  
  
"Like a charm." Cole replied.  
  
"Oh, Junior." Phoebe hugged him tightly, not leaving room for him to breathe.  
  
"Mommy!" He called out. "Mommy!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey." Phoebe apologized, pulling away just enough to see his face, and caressed it and kissed him all over.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with him now?" Piper pointed to the demon.  
  
Before Cole could reply, Leo orbed in with three bottles of potion in hand.  
  
"All right, we're all set." He stated, handing Phoebe, Piper, and Paige the potions.  
  
"Ready?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm ready if you're ready." Paige replied.  
  
All three sisters smashed the potions on the demon and within a millisecond it burst into flames and turned into dust. The sisters turned their faces away from the fire avoiding its brightness. Junior hid behind Cole's legs, which brought a smile to his face.   
  
"What did you put in it?" Paige turned to Leo and asked.  
  
"I just mixed some of the stuff you have on the stove." He answered. "I think I accidentally put some acid in there."  
  
Paige looked at him and gave him an impressive nod. "I would've never thought of that."  
  
"Okay, let's all go home." Piper announced, and orbed out with Leo and Paige.   
  
Phoebe grabbed Junior's hand, along with Cole's, and they shimmered to the Manor. 


	11. The Guest

Chapter Eleven: The Guest  
  
Back at the manor, Phoebe and Junior were getting ready to leave before Paige called her back.  
  
"Phoebe," Paige called from the kitchen, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Uh, Paige, I really have to go, I have an early day tomorrow." Phoebe hollered back.  
  
"Just for a second." Paige pleaded.  
  
"All right." She entered the kitchen. "What is it?"  
  
"What are you going to do with Cole?" Paige got straight to the point.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe replied without giving it a thought. "I didn't really think about it."   
  
Suddenly the kitchen door swung open, startling Paige and Phoebe, and Junior entered.   
  
"Mommy, can we go now?" He asked innocently while rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Yeah, honey." Phoebe picked him up as he rested his head against her shoulder. "G' night Paige."  
  
"Night. Bye Junior."   
  
"Goodnight Aunty Paige." He yawned, and Phoebe exited the kitchen.  
  
"Uh, Cole," Phoebe called, "can you shimmer us home?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He answered, smiling to himself at the sight of Junior resting his little head on Phoebe's shoulder. He took hold of Phoebe's free hand and shimmered back to the penthouse.  
  
After they arrived, Phoebe put Junior to bed, followed by Cole standing by the door watching Phoebe. She settled down next to Junior and stroked his forehead gently.   
  
"Thank you." She whispered, not looking up at him.  
  
"Anything for you and our son." Cole replied happily.  
  
Out of the blue, a shudder escaped from Phoebe, accompanied by a tear dropped on Junior's blanket, and Cole was taken aback from it.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole slowly approached her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I was so scared." Phoebe sobbed, wiping the new tears away. Her eyes were welling up as she continued to look down at Junior and continue to stroke his forehead. The moment she realized Junior was taken away, her heart just stopped and her world just went dark. She couldn't feel anything; she was frozen in place that moment. She had no idea what she would do if he had died. He was her life, and the only thing she had.   
  
"I know," Cole whispered, "so was I."   
  
Even though he wasn't there for most or all of Junior's life, somewhere in his heart he knew Junior was going to be a great kid. He sometimes could sense him, which was one of the powers he'd picked up in the wasteland. He could sense when he was happy, when he was sad, and when he and Phoebe were bonding. There were days he wanted to shimmer in and get a glimpse of Junior and Phoebe, just to see how happy they were, but he was afraid he'd risk exposing himself, which he thought Phoebe wouldn't be too thrilled about. He didn't want to bring her any more grief and pain.  
  
"No, Cole. I was scared to death!" She turned to him and sobbed harder, "I felt like somebody stomped on my heart and I couldn't breathe."   
  
Kneeling down next to her, Cole brought her to him and hugged her tightly, rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Look on the bright side, he's back and sound asleep."  
  
Staying in his arms for a short while, she pulled back slowly, and took a good look at him and ran her hands through his face and said, "Gosh, you look awful."  
  
He let out a snicker and replied, "Well, it's been a while since I've shaven or taken a bath."  
  
A small smile formed on her lips and she came closer and brushed her lips against his. However he stopped her instantly which brought her to confusion.   
  
"You're vulnerable." He stated lowly, trying to take a hold of his emotion and desire. He wanted to kiss her too, but he knew this was not what she wanted. She didn't mean it. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and didn't want to make anything out of his return to help save his son. "You need to get some rest; it's been a long day."  
  
Slightly nodding her head, she kissed Junior. Cole helped her up and led her out of his room.   
  
"Where are you going to stay?" Phoebe suddenly turned to him in the middle of the room and asked.   
  
"Going back to where I belong, the wasteland." Cole answered, with sadness in his voice.  
  
"You look like hell," Phoebe said, "why don't you take a shower, shave, and I'll cook—I mean order you something to eat."  
  
"No, I don't want to be a bother. I'm good." Cole rejected her offer. "I'm good."  
  
"I insist." She pushed. "It's the least I can do for you, since you did help and save our asses."  
  
"What fast food place opens at 3:00 in the morning?"   
  
"Fine. I'll microwave."   
  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked again.  
  
"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have asked." She answered with a hint of attitude.  
  
"All right, if you insist." With that Cole headed for the shower.  
  
"I do." She then headed for the kitchen. 


	12. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home  
  
Tucked into bed tightly, Junior suddenly stirred and snapped his eyes open, slipped out of bed, and wandered outside.   
  
Squinting his eyes tightly he rubbed them, and headed for the bathroom. Pushing the bathroom door open, he looked up surprisingly to find Cole standing in front of the mirror with shaving cream all over his face.  
  
"Where's my Mommy?" He asked quietly, with his chubby little hands over his eyes.   
  
"Hey there little buddy." Cole cheerfully greeted looking down.  
  
"What are you doing?" He tilted his head to one side with his eyes squinted.  
  
"I'm shaving." Cole answered as he washed his hands and picked Junior up.  
  
Curiously Junior took his fingers and whipped up a finger full of shaven cream and smiled.   
  
"You want to shave too buddy?" Cole asked, upon seeing the look on Junior's face at the feeling of the foam.  
  
"Feels weird." He said, putting on a disgusted face.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe called from the hallway. "The food is done." She walked up to the open bathroom door and found Junior in Cole's arm.  
  
"Well don't you two cute together." Phoebe said. "C'mon Junior, back to bed."  
  
"But Mommy I'm going to shave like Daddy." Junior whined.  
  
"You hear that?" Cole happily bragged. "He called me Daddy."  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Leaning against the entrance she said, "Like father, like son. Hopefully not too much."  
  
Suddenly the smile on Cole face just turned into a stiff look. Silence just filled between them and Junior turned and looked at Phoebe with a confused look.   
  
"Oh, Cole. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Phoebe apologized.  
  
"No, it's the truth. Hopefully he won't turn out like me." Cole said and put Junior down. "Go to bed buddy."   
  
"But I need to use the restroom." Junior said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Cole said getting out and letting him have some privacy.  
  
"He needs help." Phoebe said. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, no if it's ok with him." Cole looked out at Junior.  
  
"I'm a big boy now." He declared. "I can help myself."  
  
Phoebe looked at him surprised and a smile formed on both hers and Cole's face, amused by his declaration.   
  
"All right, but don't make a mess." Phoebe ordered and exited the bathroom and went back to the kitchen, while Cole waited outside.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen alone, she leaned her head against her arm and started thinking about Cole and Junior. It was obvious that Junior needed a father figure in his life, but she didn't think Cole was going to be it. She knew Cole was his father, but in her mind he was dead, and gone. She had never thought of marrying anyone else but still she thought somewhere along the line someone would come and father Junior.   
  
In the bathroom, Cole was let back in and began shaving as Junior sat on the toilet top and watched intensively.  
  
"You're missing a spot." Junior pointed to a spot under Cole's chin.  
  
He lifted his chin up shaved the spot.  
  
"Thanks buddy." Cole said, washing the razor.  
  
"Mommy always misses a spot when she shaves." Junior suddenly said, dangling his legs from the side of the toilet.  
  
Cole looked at him and laughed.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When Mommy has to give me a bath, and she's late for work, she's always in a hurry and misses."  
  
Just before Cole could say anything, Phoebe came knocking on the door and hollered, "Cole, your food is getting cold."  
  
"I'm coming." He replied, and a rush of a deja vu feeling came over him. He felt a warm sensation of familiarity between him and Phoebe. For a second there he thought he was he was home-home to his wife and kid. He looked at Junior who was dangling his legs over the toilet aimlessly and looking down on his shirt. Cole couldn't help but feel guilty for all the years and time he had missed out on his son's life. He wasn't there was watching him crawl, taking his first step, saying his first word, his first tooth, eating solid food, and his first day of school.   
  
"C'mon buddy." Cole helped Junior down and let him on his shoulders.   
  
"Mommy, are you going to stay up with us?" Junior asked immediately once they entered the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah. But, you're not." Phoebe said.  
  
"No, Mommy, can I please stay up?" Junior entreated, clasping his hands together.  
  
"You have school tomorrow." Phoebe said sternly, removing Junior from Cole's shoulders.  
  
"What harm can a day do?" Cole butted it, taking a seat behind the counter. "It's kindergarten, how much can he miss?"  
  
Glancing over to Cole in irritation, she turned to Junior and responded in a soft tone of voice, "Alright, but don't make a habit of it."  
  
"I won't." He quickly stated, then hugged Phoebe. "Thank you Mommy." He then let go and came over to Cole's side. "Are you going to stay here with us?"  
  
Caught off by his question, he looked at Phoebe and pursed his lips.   
  
"We'll see." Phoebe said, looking at Cole.  
  
"Can he sleep in my room?"   
  
"We'll see." Phoebe repeated, still eyeing Cole.  
  
For a second, he could see a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen since their separation. He couldn't help but smile. 


	13. Father and Son

Chapter 13: Father and Son  
  
Phoebe couldn't manage herself and her lips, as if on its own, they widened, which got Cole to smile gleefully like a little boy. Cole missed that smile. Her lips would break into a big grin then she tried to cover it by pursing her lips and pretended she was licking it. His heart just jumped at the sight of seeing her lightened up, even though he knew he would not be enjoying this special time with Phoebe and Junior afterwards.  
  
Sitting not too far from Cole, a sleepy Junior rubbed his eyes and curled his arms up on the peachy marble tiled counter. He laid his head down, and slowly drifted away.  
  
"Oh, look at him." Cole put his fork down and rubbed Junior's back.  
  
A sleepy Junior peaked his eyes out from the small gap from his left arm and murmured babyishly, "Can we go to bed now?"  
  
"C'mon buddy," Cole patted his back and got up. He threw him on his shoulders and carried him off to his bedroom.  
  
"Can we set up my tent?" Junior asked as they were about to exit.  
  
Knowing what Phoebe would say, Cole spun around and gave Phoebe a puppy dog look and saw the exact expression he thought Phoebe would have. Her arms were folded with a stern look on her face.  
  
"But Mommy--" Junior began.  
  
Breathing loudly, she gave in. "Fine, do whatever." She then waved her hand dismissing the both of them, while putting away Cole's food.  
  
"You're the best Mommy." Junior happily replied.  
  
"Somebody has to be." She mumbled underneath her breath.  
  
In Junior's room, Junior was going through his closet trying to find his tent.   
  
"Mommy spoils you, doesn't she?" Cole jokingly asked, helping him look for his tent on the top shelf.  
  
"Daddy, what's spoil?" He asked, looking up at Cole.  
  
"When you always get what you want." Cole defined, picking Junior up and setting him in his bed.  
  
"Not always." He answered. "Mommy doesn't like it when I play with my water gun."  
  
"Why not?" Cole continued to look for Junior's tent.  
  
"Because it soaks up the house." Junior said with a tad of attitude. "And Mommy doesn't like that."  
  
Chuckling at his son's attitude, he thought to himself, Junior certainly takes after his mother. The way he talked and the way he just lightened up at little things. However, suddenly his facial expression changed as he looked closely at Junior. A sense of sadness took over him and he slightly frowned then gave Junior a weak smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Junior tilted his head, while clutching to the tail of his pajamas.  
  
"You're a lot like your mother you know that?" Cole informed, coming towards Junior. Never in his wildest dream had he ever imaged being this close to his son, or even Phoebe. He knew he didn't deserve the treatment he was receiving, however he felt so blessed that Phoebe had been more than generous to him than she should be and let him have some father-and-son bonding time with Junior.   
  
Just looking at Junior now, he felt a big twinge in his chest forcing up towards his eyes. He blinked quickly before any tears had a chance of leaking.   
  
"You're the man of the family now, you have to protect Mommy." Cole advised.   
  
"What about you?" Junior quizzed. "Aren't you family, since you're my Daddy."  
  
"I know I'm your Daddy," Cole began, as he pulled Junior closer to him. "But, I'm not part of the family—not anymore."  
  
"Because you were sent away." Junior concluded, piercing his blue eyes into Cole's. He could see sadness in his father's eyes and decided to ask, "Why were you sent away?"  
  
"You're too young to know it now, but you'll understand once you're older." Cole said, rocking Junior gently side to side.  
  
"Will you tell me when I'm older?" He continued, putting his forefinger on his lips and playing with it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cole exhaled and forced himself to smile. "No buddy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Forcing himself to chuckle, Cole rubbed with the top of Junior's head with his palm messing up his wavy hair and answered, "You know, for a little guy, you ask too many questions."   
  
"I'm not little. I'm mighty!" Junior declared jumping off the bed and posing himself in a superhero pose.   
  
"Yes, you are." Cole agreed. Then he picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Mightier than I'll ever be buddy." Cole let Junior rest his head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Junior quickly prompted his head up. "You're gigantic." He emphasized by extending his arms.  
  
He let out another chuckle. Cole kissed Junior again and replied, "Not as gigantic as you will be."  
  
Outside Junior's room Phoebe pulled her ears away from the door, she had heard everything they had discussed about. She could feel her eyes filling with tears. She didn't know what she was crying about, the fact that Junior would be fatherless or Cole couldn't be with his son. Touching the door as if she was letting herself in, she slowly let her fingers drift one by one and she hurried to her room. 


	14. Consultant

Chapter 14: Consultant  
  
Pacing rapidly she walked into her room and swiftly shut the door weakly, which left 1/4 of a gap between the entrance. Slumped down on her bed, she quickly wiped her tears away and opened her nightstand drawer. There lied an upside down 4 by 6 photo frame. Fishing her hand in, it trembled as she about to touch the photo frame. The photo had lied there since Junior was born; she had never picked it up ever since. Grabbed it hastily, she flipped it over and looked at it. It was a picture of Cole kissing her stomach, and they seemed so happy and full of life. They had taken the picture a week after Cole found out she was pregnant. Flipped the photo back over, Phoebe undid the screws from the back and removed its back cover. Gently removed the picture, she read the back description: 'Mommy, Daddy, and you, buddy.' The picture was going into the scrapbook Phoebe had made for Junior, but it never made the final cut. Turned it back over, she ran her thumb over Cole's face and thought to herself. Cole hadn't changed a bit; he was still the same old Cole. His face structure, his walk, his hair was still the same and he hadn't age much either. Not much that she can tell of. She could tell him apart from everyone miles away. He had that unique feature about him that made him apart from everyone else. She guessed that was what drawn her to him in the first place, his unique original individuality.   
  
Out of the blue, there was a knock on the door which threw Phoebe out of her focus and frightened her.   
  
Expeditiously she twisted her body around and was surprised to find Cole standing at the door instead of Junior.   
  
"Hey," She barely whispered, putting the picture away quickly.  
  
"What are you still doing up?" Cole tried to start a conversation. They hadn't had a real talk since his return. He wanted to straighten things out with her and clear the air. Not for her to forgive him but for her to be able to understand he never did what he did intentionally.   
  
"Nothing you should be interested in." She replied, wiping away all her thoughts.  
  
A little taken back by her respond, he lowly replied: "Oh."  
  
"Did you two set up the tent?" Phoebe quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Uh, actually we couldn't find it." Cole replied, still standing at the entrance.  
  
"It must be in the closet in the hallway then."   
  
"Oh, alright."   
  
There was a strange silence between them that made the both of them felt uncomfortable.  
  
Decided to demise it, Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"Cole, I'm not gonna bite you, you can come you."   
  
As Cole walked in, Phoebe continued:  
  
"For some reason, I don't think you came here to talk about tent."  
  
Pursed his lips lightly, he gave her a weak smile and came over to her side.  
  
"May I?" He questioned, indicating to her bed.  
  
"Your room." Phoebe said.  
  
Took a deep breathe, Cole took Phoebe's hand, and turned to her.   
  
"I'm sorry." He trembled, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth of our son. I'm sorry I left with you with all the burden, and most of all I'm sorry for causing you pain and agony."  
  
"You didn't leave me with any burden Cole. You gave me the best gift of all." Phoebe said, "You gave me a son."  
  
"And you've raised him wonderfully." Cole gave her hand a squeeze.   
  
Staring down at his hand on hers, she quickly looked up with a frown as she felt as lump in her throat and tears streaked her cheeks.   
  
"Why?" She tried to speak, getting choked up.  
  
"Why what?" Cole asked, wiping her tears away. He knew what she meant, but he just want to buy sometime to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe sobbed, "I deserved to know."  
  
"Yes, you do." Cole agreed, "I wanted to so much, but every time I tried, he stopped me. You think I wanted this to happen?"  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe answered, bluntly, "I don't know what to think, Cole. If you wanted to prevent what happened, you would have tried to stop it, or find some way to tell my sisters and me before he had gotten you completely."  
  
"Don't you think I tried?" Cole literally yelled.   
  
"Not hard enough!" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"I was trying to save you and our child Phoebe! If I had told you he would have killed you along with my son!"   
  
"I don't believe you." Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"I'm not here to make you believe me, or to forgive me, I'm here because I want you to understand that I never meant to do all the things I did intentionally."  
  
"Understand what?" Phoebe scoffed, "Understand that you just stood back and let him have control of you?"  
  
"You know that's unfair Phoebe." Cole hoarsely spoke, amazed at how persistent she was being.  
  
"No, Cole, what unfair is you left me and our son."  
  
"How can I when you and your sisters vanquished me?"  
  
"You're here aren't you?" Phoebe stated the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, but--" Cole started.  
  
"No buts Cole. You had the time to come back, but you didn't."  
  
"I didn't want to you getting hurt again."  
  
"Than at least came back for your son!"  
  
"I didn't want him to be raised by a half-screwed demonic father!"  
  
"Just get out Cole." Phoebe hold the door opened.  
  
"I'm not leaving until we get this thing straighten out." Cole stubbornly refused, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Cole, get out!" Phoebe screamed, holding back her tears.   
  
In Junior's room, he was lying on his bed peacefully and was startled out of his sleep by the door slamming and Phoebe's voice. Jumped out in alarmed, he paced out of his room and crept up to her door.  
REVIEW??? 


	15. Together or Departure?

Chapter 15: Together or Departure?  
  
Reaching up to the golden knob, a vague frown crunched his forehead. He had never heard such horror sound from his father, he was so nice to him and his mother before, and now he was in her room yelling at her. He doesn't understand. He never portrayed Cole as a man who could be so mean and terrifying. He was his father; he was supposed to be loving and caring.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until we get this straighten out." Cole clenched his teeth, trying to keep his cool, while gripping tightly on the knob.  
  
"There's nothing to straighten out Cole!" Phoebe whispered, "It's over, I'm happy. Let's keep it that way."  
  
"Are you Phoebe?" Cole skeptically quizzed, "If you were happy than why would Junior say that I made you cried?"  
  
"He's a kid, what does he know?" She mumbled turning away from his sight.  
  
"From where I'm standing: more than you." Cole remarked, angrily.  
  
"Cole, get out!" Phoebe pushed Cole aside and yanked the door opened, sending Junior flying in and slammed his face on the floor.  
  
Grasped in astonishment and disbelieve, Phoebe covered her mouth in horror and quickly kneeled down and picked Junior up cradling him in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Junior." Phoebe cried, "Oh, baby I'm so sorry. Oh, God." She caressed his face.  
  
All Junior was able to do was touched his nose and started crying.  
  
Cole kneeled down next to Junior and removed his hand to reveal a bloody nose.  
  
"Oh," Cole gasped, "It doesn't look so bad. We can take care of that." He then grabbed the box of Kleenex off the night stand and brought it over to Junior. Took several sheets he dabbed it on Junior's nose to stop the bleeding. "Let's put some ice on you."   
  
Walking out to the kitchen, Phoebe set Junior down on a stool, and removed the Kleenex while Cole replaced by a towel with ice on the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Phoebe caressed his cheeks and kissed him.   
  
"Mommy, did he hurt you?" Junior managed to make out.  
  
"What are you talking about honey?" Phoebe asked in confusion.  
  
"He was yelling at you." He sniffed.  
  
"We were just talking, baby" Phoebe answered looking a bit sad.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cole suddenly apologized.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Phoebe, will you stop dismissing stuff?" Cole asked.  
  
"Cole, not now!" She clenched her teeth.  
  
"No, now just the perfect time." Cole said, a bit loudly, and startled Junior.   
  
Biting her lips, Phoebe looked down at her son, and helped him down from the stool.   
  
"Can you go to your room for Mommy?" Phoebe asked her son, gently caressing his head.   
  
Quickly to replied, he shook his head. "No Mommy, he'll hurt you." Junior pointed to Cole, which made his heart jumped a little.  
  
"No, sweetie. No he won't." Phoebe convinced him, while looking up at Cole. "Go on, for Mommy." She kissed his head.  
  
"Okay, Mommy." Junior obeyed, and slowly walked out with his nose up in the air.   
  
Turning back to Cole, Phoebe signed and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Now who's being dismissive?" Phoebe queried insinuatingly, looking up amusingly at him.  
  
"I meant every word I said." Cole solemnly commented.  
  
"So did I." Her voice turned gravely. "What are we going to do?" Phoebe inquired looking down at her fidgeting fingers."  
  
"What'd you mean?" he looked up with a slight frown.  
  
"This. You. Junior." Phoebe answered. "This whole arrangement. You can't live in the wasteland...now."  
  
"So what are you purposing?" Cole asked musingly, approaching her.  
  
"I'm just saying you can't leave Junior now that he knows about you."   
  
"Are you suggesting that I stay here?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she looked up at him. "Your house, your call."  
  
"It hasn't been my house since I left, Phoebe." Cole said, "You own this place." He explained. "Are you comfortable with me being here?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about Junior right now," she answered, "what's best for him."  
  
"And what's best for him is me?" Cole asked amazed by her suggestion.  
  
"Well, technically you ARE his father." Phoebe remarked. "It's getting late," Phoebe changed the subject hastily trying to avoid whatever was coming next. "You should go back to bed."  
  
"He thinks I'm hurting you." Cole exclaimed a bit hurt.  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"Yes, he does."  
  
"He's just very protective." Phoebe answered with a weak smile. "Don't worry about it. Just explain to him, he'll understand. He's smart."  
  
"Let's hope so." 


	16. Untitled

Chapter 16: Renewing the Loss  
  
The next morning it was a bit better, the tensions were still there but it was better than the previous night. After a long night of thinking, Phoebe decided it was best for Cole to stay in the penthouse for a while so he could make up the time he'd missed to Junior.  
  
"Nothing can make up the all the time I'd missed." Cole thought, "Nothing now." However, he hoped to experience his boy's first date, first kiss, and all of the big events. Thinking restlessly while laying on the cold hardwood floor, he rolled over to his side and closed his eyes slowly, and dreamed of the wonderful past he had shared with Phoebe.   
  
Pulling himself out of bed, Junior wobbled into the bathroom rubbing his eyes lazily.  
  
In the kitchen Cole and Phoebe were sipping their coffee away.  
  
"Why couldn't you just come back?" Phoebe softly asked, looking down at her almost empty mug of coffee.  
  
"I told you why Phoebe." Cole replied, "I didn't want to cause you anymore pain and agony because me."  
  
"Then why now?" Phoebe quizzed.  
  
"Because of the demon that was coming after him." Cole said.  
  
"We could have figured it out on our own."  
  
"Do you think I would want to risk the chance of saving him in advance?"  
  
"But, the demon got him anyway."  
  
"Phoebe, I just wanted to protect him. I didn't mean for you or Junior to see me like that." Cole replied, with a pinch of sadness.  
  
"So, you never did want to come back." Phoebe concluded, a bit hurt.  
  
"Not like this."  
  
Nodded weakly, she turned her head as Junior pushed the kitchen door opened and walked in, still in his pj's.  
  
"Good-morning sleepyhead." Phoebe picked Junior up and sat him on the stool. "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
Nodded his head, he looked up at Cole who was sitting on the opposite end of the stool.  
  
"Will you be staying here tonight?" Junior asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I think so." Cole answered. "I hope so." He turned looked up at Phoebe who was stuffing the bacons in the microwave. "Is there anything I can do for you around the house while you're at work?" Cole offered.  
  
"Already a house wife on your first day back on earth?" Phoebe joked, turning around with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Well, I have to find something to keep me busy." Cole replied, smiling.  
  
The joke between them had brought smiles on all of their faces before the microwave beeped and ruined the moment.  
  
"Here you go baby." Phoebe settled the plate down, then kissed Junior's forehead. "Alright, Mommy got to go. Behave ok?"  
  
"Why can't you stay you here with us?" Junior asked in a whiny tone.  
  
"Because I have a deadline sweetheart." Phoebe said, grabbing her bag that was lying on the edge of the counter.  
  
"Will you be home for lunch?" He continued.  
  
"Uh, no honey." Phoebe answered, "Now give me a kiss."  
  
Phoebe displayed her head right in front of Junior's and he kissed her cheek, then she kissed him back.  
  
"Don't I get one too?" Cole asked, cocking his eyebrows and displayed his hands in front of him.  
  
"If only you were 5." Phoebe said, and rubbed Cole's head then head for the living room. "There's money on the table if you want to go somewhere." She yelled lastly before shutting the door.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Cole turned to Junior.  
  
"Are you and Mommy going to get married?" Junior asked in the spur of the moment.  
  
"What made you asked that?" Cole asked intriguingly.  
  
"Because," Junior said.  
  
"Because..." Cole gave him a nudge.  
  
"Because I saw you and Mommy." Junior claimed, poking his food.  
  
"What did you see?" Cole asked again.  
  
"You and Mommy together."   
  
"What were we doing?"  
  
"Kissing a baby."  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Um hum." He nodded and stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth.  
  
"Were you there?"  
  
"I didn't see."  
  
"A baby." Cole thought to himself, and then looked back at Junior. "When did you see this?"  
  
"Last night. It was in my dream." He replied before jumping down and head for his bedroom. "You and Mommy were happy. Not mad at each other."  
  
"We're not mad at each other." Cole yelled following him into the living room before the door crept opened and entered Phoebe.  
  
"Who's mad at each other?" Phoebe asked, "Sorry, forgot my laptop."  
  
"Oh," Cole turned.  
  
"So who's mad at each other?" She asked again while grabbing her laptop off of the table.  
  
"Oh, Junior was just being silly." Cole lied.  
  
"Oh," She said, looking at him suspiciously. "Ok, bye then."  
  
"Bye." Cole said, looking at the door as it shut and stared at it.   
  
Pressing his lips together, a frown crunched his forehead. The thought of another baby imprinted in his mind, wondering if it will ever be possible. His intention of coming back was never to get back with Phoebe, but somewhere in his mind he still hold high hope of returning to his family.  
  
"Daddy," Junior called, interrupting Cole's thought. "Can we go to the amusement park?"  
  
"It's not open, buddy." Cole replied. "We can go on the weekend if you want."  
  
"Um..." Junior pursed his lips. "Nah."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because we're supposed to go out and celebrate Mommy's birthday on Saturday."  
  
"Oh that's right. Mommy's birthday." Cole recalled, smiling. It was just six years ago since he last celebrated her birthday. It was amazing, he had shimmered her into a deserted island off the coast of the Mediterranean, it was just her and him under the moonlit night watching a blanket of bright stars draping over the night sky, tinkling above them. The look in her eyes was just enough to make his day. She had this spectacular spark in her eyes that just enticed him. He'd never forgotten that night, they had made love under the stars and it'd felt like they were the only ones left on the planet.   
  
Smiled to himself, he looked down at Junior and amazed himself by what he and she had created.  
  
"Can you help me make Mommy a present?" Junior asked, staring up at Cole.  
  
"Sure, buddy." Cole said picking him up. "What are you making?"  
  
"A card with pictures." He said, "Are you going to buy anything for her?"  
  
"Can I get in it with you?"  
  
"Sure!" Junior answered excitedly. "It'll be fun." Then grabbed his father's hand and pull him into his bedroom. 


	17. A Step Closer

Chapter 17: A Step Closer  
  
  
  
Saturday arrived sooner then expected and Cole had settled in for a week already. Junior was becoming more and more attached to Cole as days passed. He grew fonder of Cole everyday. Phoebe was happy that Junior finally had someone his own kind to talk to and play with. However, she did miss the special bonding that he and her shared. Maybe it was just her being selfish, because she's so used to spending time with him after school, but now when she got home, he was already home hanging with his father and telling him his day, and she felt somewhat left out.   
  
Lying relaxingly in the bathtub with fluffy white bubbles surrounding her, she closed her eyes and remembering the moment when they took their last family picture:  
  
"See, I told you I could do it." Cole said, letting go of her waist and walking over to the camera that was sitting on the stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't." Phoebe replied, standing up. "I said...you...ok, maybe I did."  
  
"See." Cole smiled, and walked toward her and pulled her for a passionate embrace and lost himself in it.   
  
Kissing her softly first, then furious as the heat between them grew intense and fiery. Slid his thumbs up her shirt inch by inch, he quickly pulled in over her head and then lifted her up her feet and carried her to their bed.   
  
"Cole." Phoebe moaned, yearning for him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and her body was colliding with his forcefully.   
  
"What is it baby?" Cole took a break between kisses and moved to her neck.  
  
"Don't—don't ever leave me." She uttered, breathlessly.  
  
"That's one promise I will never break." Cole whispered huskily to her ears.  
  
Pulling him away, and looked him in the eyes with uncertainty, he quickly reassured her.   
  
"We're a family now Phoebe," he said, moving his hand towards her stomach. "Nothing can tear us apart. Nothing. That, I promise you."   
  
Those were his last words that she remembered vividly: Suddenly a drop of tear strolled down her cheeks, then followed by an abundant of new droplets.   
  
"You lied to me." She whispered hoarsely. "You lied to me."  
  
Just as that was said, a knock pounded on the door, causing her to swipe off the tears and jumped up.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe, are you almost done?" came Cole's voice. "I really need to use the restroom."   
  
"Uh, just a moment." Quickly gotten up, she wrapped a towel around her and stepped out of the tub, and opened the door.  
  
Standing crisscrossed legs, Cole rushed in. "Sorry to rush, but I really got to go."  
  
"I can tell." She sarcastically remarked.  
  
Took a deep she stood there and wait quietly.  
  
Lurking around the bathroom, Cole found Phoebe clothes and undergarment were scattered around the tub. Finished washing his hand, he walked over and picked up her shirt and inhaled her scent. It was as sweet as he had remembered. So delicate and light.  
  
His blood boiled as the scent traveled through his system. A tingling sensation popped through his veins. Lightly dropped it back to its previous position, he got up and opened the door and found Phoebe waiting near by the door, looking down.  
  
"All yours." Cole interrupted her reverie.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up, to find his blue eyes glaring at her. "Oh." She quickly looked down again and headed back to the bathroom.  
  
Seeing her in a towel doesn't help much, and he couldn't resist but called her name, "Phoebe,"  
  
"Yeah?" She turned around.  
  
"Never mind." He said lowly and walked away.  
  
A slight frown formed, wrinkled up her head, but she decided to ignore it and go about her way.   
  
"Daddy, how do I look?" Junior turned to Cole, who just entered the room.  
  
"Very sharp." Cole complimented, with a smile.   
  
"What's sharp, Daddy?" Junior looked up at Cole, while playing with his black bow, which matches with his black tux.  
  
"It means very handsome." Cole answered, kneeling down and fixed his bow tie.  
  
Just minutes later, Phoebe walked in, in her robe.  
  
"Well now, don't you just look dashing?"  
  
"Daddy said I'm handsome." Junior said.  
  
"Well, Daddy's right." Phoebe kneeled down and pulled him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "You're a very handsome boy."  
  
"Mommy, can Daddy go with us to celebrate your birthday?" Junior asked abruptly.   
  
Cursed to herself, she clenched her teeth, and answered, "Sure. Why not? The more the merrier."  
  
"It's ok; I'll stay and watch the penthouse." Cole turned down the offer.  
  
"Cole, you're not a house dog." Phoebe turned to him, "It'll be fun."  
  
"I better not." Cole declined it again.  
  
"Please Daddy." Junior entreated, with his hand clasped together and put on the puppy face. "For me."  
  
"That's not going to work on me." Cole said, tickling him under his chin causing him to close up his chin and neck, he laughed and shook his head wildly.  
  
"Ok, whatever makes you happy." Phoebe let go of Junior and got up, "I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Phoebe." Cole called after her out in the hallway.   
  
Twirled around she looked at him. She looked so vulnerable and tender and beautiful. Her hair was down and wet, with a slight bit of waviness.   
  
"Uh, never mind." He said. Words seemed to be tied up together every time he looked at her.   
  
Said nothing, she turned and walked to her room. 


	18. A Step Closer: 2

Chapter 18: A Step Closer: 2  
  
"Junior, baby, let's go." Phoebe called, coming out of her room dressed in a knee-length black chiffon strapless dress with beautiful sequent around her chest.   
  
"Wow, you're—wow." Cole stopped in the middle of the hallway stunned by Phoebe's dress. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her in something like that. The dress hugged her body perfectly and showed off all her curves. She looked as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. "You look exquisite."  
  
Modestly smiled at him, she batted her flashes before answering, "Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"I'm positive." Cole assured her. "Go on, have fun. Enjoy yourself."  
  
"I will." She nodded, right before Junior exited his room.  
  
"Finally!" Junior said, emphasizing by putting his hands on his hips with a small black blazer hanging off of the crook of his arm, "You took forever Mommy."  
  
Looked at him shockingly and with a hint of amusement, she couldn't help but chuckled and playfully pinched his chin and helped him put on his blazer.  
  
"I wondered where he got that from." Phoebe looked up cynically at Cole.  
  
He made a face and then smiled.   
  
"Ok, let's go before Aunt Piper snap at us for being late—again. " Phoebe grabbed his hand and walked to the front door.  
  
"She always snaps." Junior mindlessly answered.   
  
"Don't tell her that." Phoebe warned with a laugh.  
  
"Oh wait!" Junior pulled back and took his hand back. "I forgot your present."  
  
He quickly ran to his room and came out with a card on his hand.   
  
"Happy Birthday Mommy." Junior handed her a colourful decorated card. "Daddy helped me made it."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to, baby." She said, placing her hand over her chest. "Thank you." She opened up the card and saw a picture of her and Junior as a baby with flowers surrounding the photo; she then looked up at Cole and said: "And thank you."  
  
"Glad to help anytime." Cole replied, "Now go before you're late for your birthday dinner."  
  
"Good-night."   
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye buddy."  
  
Then the door slammed shut leaving him alone in the vacant penthouse.   
  
"So this is my life now." Cole mumbled, pacing to the kitchen. "A housesitter."  
  
Several hours later, the door crept opened and entered Phoebe with an already asleep Junior in her arms.   
  
As she walked into the living room, the TV was blaring up the room and Cole was reclining peacefully on the sofa sleeping like a baby with a remote on his hand.  
  
Shaking her head lightly, she headed towards Junior's room and settled him down on his bed and put the cover of over him. She didn't bother changing him into his pj's so she wouldn't wake him up.   
  
Heading out into her room and pulled out an extra blanket, and walked out into the living room.   
  
Vaguely sighed, she walked over to the sofa and took the remote control from Cole's grasp and turned off the TV. She then gently threw the cover over him and sighed again.  
  
Bending over to get a closer look at him, a wave of sadness swayed over her, again. She wanted to so desperately touch him as she brought her hand close to his cheeks, but then stopped.   
  
Even when he's asleep, he still looked handsome and desirable; maybe even more so when his intense blue eyes aren't piercing at her. Not that it was a bad thing, just that she just wanted him more without him looking at her and making her paranoid, thinking that he could read her every thought and distracting her from wanting him, but instead thinking if he had a staring problem.  
  
Mesmerized him for a while longer, she tremblingly rose up her hand and swept it across his forehead while her thumb caressed his skin; followed by her head started closing up on his cheek. Unknowingly to her, she lightly kissed him and suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her waist. Snapped his eyes opened, he pulled her in for a wild kiss.  
  
Snatched away from him, she screamed and hit his chest powerfully. "You bastard!"  
  
"What?" Cole shrieked in confusion. "You started it, I was just helping." He humored.   
  
"I can't believe you!" Phoebe fumed and stumped to her room.  
  
Jumped up onto his feet, Cole marched to her room.  
  
"Hey, I didn't kiss you ok? You kissed me." Cole defended.  
  
"You were wake all this time weren't you?" She ignored his comment.  
  
"Yeah," he simply answered, "I knew if I did that something might happen."  
  
"What did you think was gonna happen?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"That you will speak your true feelings if you thought I was asleep."   
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Something just goes unsaid." Cole replied.  
  
"Like what?" She turned from him.  
  
Without answering, he grabbed her shoulders and twirled her around, and forced her into his embrace.   
  
For the first few moments she had resisted him, but, then finally gave into his embrace.  
  
Resting her head relaxingly on the crook of his arm, as her arms draped around his neck, he lightly lifted her up and gently laid her on her bed. He pulled her hand back behind her head and nibbled on her neck and earlobes. Tugged her closer to him, he moved back to her lips and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"Cole," she moaned, as she arched her back to smash their bodies together. It'd been six years since she had felt so alive with such pleasure. All those yearning had built up for many years were waiting to burst and to be taken away.  
  
Moving to his side, he tugged her along and undid her dress without breaking their kiss. Sliding it off quickly he then removed his shirt. Retrieved her hands back to her side, she quickly tried to undo his pants, right before he caught her hands.  
  
"No." He whispered huskily.  
  
"What?" She asked, still kissing him, reluctant to let go of him.  
  
"We can't." Cole uttered, while gathering all of his self-control to pull away from Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, we can. This is a free country." Phoebe hoarsely joked, then smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"We shouldn't." Cole climbed off of her.  
  
"Why not damn it!" She exclaimed. "You got me all hot and then decide to leave?"  
  
"No," Cole replied, "this is not what you want."  
  
"The hell it isn't, but you started this, so finish it." She demanded.  
  
Surprised by her comment, he looked at her cockily, with one eyebrow raised up high and an amused smile across his lips. He quickly gave a kiss and grabbed his clothes and walked out of her room.  
  
"Get back here you little wiener!" Phoebe called after him.  
  
"Don't say that; people might get the wrong idea." Cole added, before walking out the door.  
  
Signed in irritation, Phoebe was left by herself with a cover over her chest. 


	19. A Step Closer: 3

A/N: And apology from me in advance: I'm sorry for this sucky chapter, it's just ever since summer started and since I've been on my vacation it seems to have appeared that my brain is getting smaller and smaller, and all of my vocabularies seems to have obviously decreased drastically. So, please pardon my writting. Also I seem to have misplaced my muse at this moment. I promise it'll get better once school starts...you know when my brain is activating on a regular basis again.Thank you for your understanding.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 19: A Step Closer 3  
  
Grunted in anger, she pulled herself out of bed, and marched out of the room with only a thin bed spread to cover her naked body.   
  
"Ok, you think this is cute don't you?" Phoebe fumed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole innocently replied.  
  
"You trying to pull this on me and then pretend that you dragged yourself away, pretending not to give in so you can be the bigger person."  
  
"I'm not trying anything Phoebe." Cole whirled around facing her. "I'm just simply..." He trailed off.  
  
"Simply what?" Phoebe urged, "Getting me to give in?"  
  
"You already gave in, Phoebe." Cole simply stated.  
  
Fuming with anger, her eyes flared up as she clenched her teeth, "You. Bastard."  
  
"You've already said that." Cole pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Urg! I hate you!" She shrieked and marched back to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry," Cole knocked on her door, "I was just joking. Can I come in?"  
  
"Go away." She said, hugging her pillow.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"And I almost forgot," Cole said as he turned the door knob, "this is my room too."  
  
"You said it wasn't anymore."   
  
"Well, I changed my mind."  
  
"Cole." Phoebe turned to reveal streaks of tears down her cheeks.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong."  
  
"Just get out ok?" She tried her best to steady her voice.  
  
"No, I'm not going to get out until you tell me what wrong."  
  
"I just..." She stopped.  
  
"You just what?" He urged.  
  
"I don't know." She swiped away the tears.  
  
"What?" Cole climbed behind her, and came close to her neck, and kissed it, which caused her to shiver a bit.  
  
"Cole," She whispered as her eyes shut lightly.  
  
"What?" Cole placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck again, then pulled her back against his chest and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
Lost in his embrace, she let her body loose as if her spirit had left her body and let him take her away into the night. Strangled her into his embrace tightly, afraid that she might pull away.  
  
"Phoebe." He whispered, as he laid her down and removed the sheet that separated them. Then slightly pulled himself up and looked her deeply in her eyes, and wiped her away her tears.   
  
"I thought I would never see you again." She uttered, as tears kept building up. "I spent nights waiting for some sign that tell you still exist."  
  
"What?" Cole asked dumb, still lying on top of her.  
  
"I never stopped waiting for you." She continued. "I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Phoebe..." He uttered.  
  
"I missed you so much." She sobbed.   
  
"I'm here now, baby." He pulled her closer, and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I missed you so much, Cole." She sniffed. "You have no idea."  
  
"I missed you too, baby." Cole whispered, while soothing her back. "I'm sorry."  
  
Snuggling in his embrace, Phoebe rested her head against the nook of Cole's neck, she closed her eyes and sniffed in his scent. Closed her eyes lightly, she stayed in his arms for awhile before pulling away. She lifted her face up and looked into Cole's eyes.   
  
"See something interesting?" Cole amused.  
  
A gentle smile crept on her lips as she slowly parted it to say: "As a matter of fact. Yes."  
  
"What?" He asked curiously in a playful manner.  
  
"Me." She said, pushing him down on his back playfully and giggled.  
  
"Oh." Cole gasped in surprised as he grabbed onto her waist and pull her along. "Oh, you're gonna get it." He declared, then pushed her down on her back as he pulled a cover over their heads.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe uttered breathlessly as he explored her body, "Cole."  
  
"What is it?" He pulled the cover off their heads.  
  
"Don't we need protection?" She asked, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Um, considering we had a child together, I'd go with no." Cole stated coolly.  
  
"Yeah, and that was 5 years ago and we were married." Phoebe claimed matter-of-factly.  
  
"And where do you suppose I go get condoms at this hour of day?" Cole asked, smartly.  
  
"I don't know. You're a guy don't you have one on you?"  
  
"Spending 5 years in the Wasteland with a beast, yeah I'm sure to carry one with me incase we had any kind of intimacy." Cole answered, sardonically.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe began, annoyingly.  
  
"Why don't you take one of your lady pills?" Cole asked.  
  
"I've stayed abstinence since Junior was born." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Well, just look at it this way." Cole began, "If you end up pregnant again, then it just meant to happen."  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe looked at him with a 'yeah-right' look and said, "No thank you." She then pulled away.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"Me end up pregnant."  
  
"Was it that horrible with Junior?"   
  
"No, it was a fine...a bit fast, but no that's not the point," –she paused, and then signed— "it's just I don't want to end up pregnant and alone again."  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe," Cole apologized. "But, I'll be here this time."  
  
Signed heavily, she started: "Cole,"  
  
Without saying anyway, Cole gently moved in and captured her lips and slowly pushing her back down onto her back.   
  
Hesitated at first, she then slowly gave in as Cole gotten more aggressive... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:   
  
Time continued to move on as morning quickly came approached as the sunray invaded Phoebe's eyes. Grunted loudly she pulled the thick cover over her head, just before the door crept over and entered Junior coming toward Phoebe side of the bed, with a surprise look on his face when he saw Cole lying next to her.  
  
"Mommy," he called out, climbing on the bed.  
  
Alarmed by Junior's voice, she suddenly remembered the night before which reminded her about her and Cole's state of nakedness she quickly removed the cover just enough to expose her head.   
  
"Junior!" Phoebe nervously cried out, while Cole, who was next to her turned to his side, facing her, and pulled her in closer.  
  
Gave him a hard kick in the shin, he snapped his eyes opened and yelped "Ow!"   
  
"Junior!" Cole uttered at the sight of him.  
  
"Good morning, Daddy." Junior greeted happily.  
  
"Good morning." Cole said, with a slight bit of embarrassment.   
  
"What are you doing up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You promise to take me Jake's house remember?" Junior reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, but that's at two sweetie." Phoebe said. "Go back to bed."  
  
"Can I stay here?" Junior asked, quickly.  
  
Speechless by his question, Phoebe and Cole tried to utter a few words but nothing came. And knowing they were in the state of nude, that didn't help much.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Phoebe answered, after a long thought.  
  
"Why?" He quickly asked.  
  
"Because, I said so." Phoebe answered, strictly—partly because she couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
"Promise?" He continued.  
  
"Promise." Phoebe agreed.  
  
Nodded his head, he climbed off the bed and exited the room.  
  
Dropping her head back down onto the pillow, she grunted loudly and then turned to Cole with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"So," Cole began.  
  
"So..." Phoebe imitated.  
  
"About last night," He said.  
  
"...last night was wonderful." Phoebe nodded with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe answered, and then pulled him down for a lustful kiss.  
  
"Oh, I miss that." Cole murmured.  
  
A couple of hours later, Phoebe and Cole finally crawled out of bed with gleeful smiles on their faces while making their way into the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast?" Phoebe turned to Cole.  
  
"Yes, please!" He answered, grabbing a hold of his stomach. "I'm starving."  
  
Phoebe turned away and walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out half a dozen eggs, sausages, and a package of bacon.  
  
"You're going to regret last night aren't you?" Cole asked out of the blue.  
  
Reached for a frying pan, she turned to him with a slight frown of curiosity. "No, why would you say that? I made my choice, and even if I was to regret it, I can't take it back now."  
  
Nodded in agreement, Cole pursed his lips before answering. "I just thought that I would to make sure that you didn't." He then gradually paced behind Phoebe, and then wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist. "Because then I would be one sad demon if you did." As he said that, he pressed his lips against her neck and nibbled on it making her quivered.  
  
Not fighting it, she leaned her back against his chest and enjoyed his kisses.   
  
Just minutes later, Junior prancing in on his parents in his pj's. Tilted his head to one side, trying to get a better view; he grimaced in confusion and stepped up closer.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" He spoke suddenly, startled Phoebe and Cole. Turned his head around, he let go to her waist and walked toward Junior.  
  
"Hey buddy." Cole greeted trying to cover his embarrass state, "You're up already."  
  
"I've been up." Junior stated matter-of-factly. "What were you doing to Mommy?"  
  
"Loving her," Cole answered sheepishly, then glanced mischievously over at Phoebe, who was about to pick up a cloth off the counter and hit Cole with it but he quickly moved away, picked up Junior and held him before himself.  
  
"Ah, I got my protection shield." Cole announced while backing away from Phoebe with an evil smile on his face and winked his eyes.  
  
Phoebe smiled at how adorable Cole was with Junior, she then turned and set the pan on the stove still grinning. She hadn't been so happy or feeling so alive in a long time and Cole tend to bring out that side of her. He was her everything...of course Junior as well...but he, Cole, had brought out her true self. When she was in her time of need, he would stand beside her and dry away all her tears. When she was caught up in her deepest fear, he would be right there to help her fight it and take it all way. He showed her love, and opened up her heart.   
  
Deep in her thought, she didn't notice Cole had sneaked up behind her and tackled her.  
  
Let out a squeal, she turned around and hit Cole on his arm. "Cole!"  
  
"Did I scare ya?" Cole asked impishly.  
  
"Yes." Phoebe replied, and pouted.  
  
"Poor baby," Cole imitated pouting his lips, "let me make it up." He then kneeled down and pecked her lips. "Better?"  
  
"No." Phoebe answered.  
  
Lowered his head down and captivated her lips. He kissed her softly, just before they got into the mod and went at it against the stove.  
  
"Mommy, have you seen my blue crayon?" Junior pushed through the kitchen door.  
  
Cole quickly let go of Phoebe and took a few steps back and pretended they were talking.  
  
"Yes, I agree with you." Cole mustered up something, then swirled around and looked at Junior.  
  
"Have you seen it Mommy?" Junior asked again, and gave his father a weird look.  
  
"Uh, I'll go help you find it." Phoebe answered, "You don't mind do you, Cole?"   
  
"Mind what?" Cole asked confused.  
  
"Cooking breakfast."  
  
"Uh, no, I guess not." Cole answered.  
  
  
  
"Great. I own you one." She then flashed him a naughty smile and walked out of the room with Junior.  
  
"Ohh, yeah." Cole whispered, with an evil smirk on his face. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I did it! I've completed the new chapter. Yay me.   
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
A few weeks have passed and things were going smoothly between Cole and Phoebe. Things couldn't have been better. Phoebe couldn't be any happier with herself and Cole. Her life was once again having completed...by the one and only, Cole Turner. There was just something about this whole new aspect of the relationship that had given her the motivation, made her more focused, and energetic. She had gotten all her work done weeks ahead of time, and had more free time to spend with Cole and Junior.   
  
However, on the contrary, her sisters haven't yet to find out about the relationship. But somewhere in Phoebe's mind, she knew her sisters were going to be very supportive of this.  
  
"Uh, Cole." Phoebe said, looking up from her half-drank coffee mug.  
  
"Yeah?" Cole answered.  
  
"Did I tell you we're going to have to my sisters for dinner tonight?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, you told me you were." Cole emphasized.  
  
"Come on, Cole!" Phoebe pleaded, taking his hand and pouted.  
  
"No." Cole simplified. Short, sweet, and clear.  
  
"Cole, what's the worst that could happen?" Phoebe asked, a bit angry. "You're this big invincible demonic man, even if they try anything, nothing will happen."  
  
"Just the feeling of them wanting to get rid of me just makes the whole thing ill at ease for me. So I thought I save everyone some trouble from arguing over me and just stay home and chill."   
  
"Oh, baby, I didn't know you felt that way." Phoebe sympathized.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Cole screeched in amusement, pulling his hand around for Phoebe's grasp. "I could careless what they think of me."  
  
"Then why did you do that for?" Phoebe asked, a bit offended.  
  
"Just to see you do that." Cole slyly smiled, "It's just so cute whenever you do that."  
  
"Bastard!" Phoebe got up and grabbed her mug and headed for the sink.  
  
"Isn't that why you love me?" Cole grinned, and Phoebe shot him a sarcastic smile, as he got up and took his mug over the sink. "Even if it isn't, I still love you." With that he gave her a peck.  
  
Momentarily, the phone rang. Phoebe finished rinsing the mug, and rushed to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Piper, hi." Phoebe greeted, "Yes, it's still in my plan. Uh...yes, I think he'll be enjoying us." Phoebe said, as Cole quickly turned and gave her an evil look. Trying to make it up she nervously looked at Cole, and gave him a weak, yet sweet smile, then turned back to the phone while clenching her teeth expecting Cole to do something horrible. "Uh, Piper, I got to go. I'll see you tonight." She hastily rung up the phone and let out a panicky laugh.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Cole angrily queried.  
  
"I'm so sorry, she just sounded so enthused to have us over for dinner, and it just slipped out." Phoebe quickly explained.  
  
"No, she was enthused to have you over for dinner." Cole stressed.  
  
"Then why would she ask for you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maybe she's just trying to be genuine knowing that I'm living here now." Cole said.   
  
"Cole, she's trying ok?" Phoebe said, irritably. "We've gone over this. Paige and Piper are getting accustomed to this. And I think today should be the night we tell them about us."   
  
"Ok. Fine, whatever." Cole touchily replied, walked out of the kitchen, and head for the bedroom  
  
"Cole," Phoebe yelled and followed after him into their room, "She's trying to reach out to you, why can't you do the same?"  
  
"Maybe because I know how she really feels. I don't need her trying to each out to me. I'm fine with the way things are."   
  
"What are you now, clairvoyance?" Phoebe rhetorically asked.  
  
"No," Cole smartly remarked as he turned facing her, "she's just that predictable."  
  
"Please, Cole." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "For me."  
  
"Phoebe," Cole hesitated.  
  
"Fine." Phoebe calmly said, removing her arms around Cole, and grabbed a bag under the bed, and pulled out a handcuff, "I guess we won't need this tonight." She then casually threw in on the bed, and walked out the room.  
  
Looking amazed at the double medal ring on his bed, the quickly turned to Phoebe.  
  
"Did I say no?" Cole changed his tone of voice, "I meant yes. I'd love to have dinner with your sisters and Leo."  
  
"Nope, you said no." Phoebe stated matter-of-factly. "A no, is a no."  
  
"But, I was just kidding baby." Cole whined a little. "You know how I love to pull your leg." He walked up to her grabbed her.  
  
Whirling herself around, she smiled mischievously at him, and said: "What little I had to do to change your mind."  
  
"Oh, you'll be doing more than what you think tonight." Cole pulled her close to him and kissed her lustfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, now review me. Please review me *sad puppy eyes*. 


	22. Chapter 22: The Joy of Family Reunion

Well, Chapter 22 has finally arrived. Warning: With my lack of inspiration, this chapter is crap compares to others, so please pardon me for that. I haven't worked on this story for a while, so my writing in this part may suck.   
  
Chapter 22: The Joy of Family Reunion  
  
It was five 'til six, everyone was dressed nicely ready to go to Piper's. Cole was dressed casually, in black pants and a dull blue shirt. Rushing out from the hallway was Cole's miniature size.   
  
"Well, now don't you just look handsome?" Cole raved as Junior stepped right up to him.  
  
"No, Daddy, I look sharp!" He grinned, and placed his hands on his sides.  
  
"Oh, of course, you're right." Cole pretended to sound apologetic, "My mistake. You look very sharp."  
  
As Cole's said that, Phoebe appeared from the hallway with hers and Junior's jackets on the nook of her arm.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
"We're set." Cole replied, almost sounded delightful.  
  
"Well, aren't we gleeful this evening." Phoebe remarked.  
  
"And why shouldn't I be?" Cole inquired. "I get to see my ex in-laws again."  
  
Phoebe stood and stared at Cole for a second, took in a deep breathe, and nodded her head. "Ok, Cole, whatever you're up do, you're not pulling it tonight."  
  
"Oh, my dear Phoebe." Cole whined dramatically, while clutching his heart, "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Cole, cut it out." Phoebe demanded, a bit annoyed by his mimic.  
  
"I can assure you that I'm not up to anything." Cole sincerely assured, "I'll be good...I promise. If not, your can always punish me later." Cole whispered huskily into Phoebe's ear sending vibrating tingles through her body. She couldn't help but tempted by the idea.  
  
"Alright...let's go." She cleared her throat abruptly, and then grabbed Junior's hand.  
  
"What'd Daddy tell you Mommy?" Junior asked innocently, looking up at her with his big blue eyes.  
  
Phoebe pursed her lips, and forcefully smiled. "He told me he has a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh, yay!" Junior exclaimed with ebullience.   
  
Approximately 20 minutes later, they've arrived at the Manor.   
  
"Well, hello Phoebe." Leo greeted by the door, "Cole," his voice suddenly changed.   
  
"Leo." Cole mocked.  
  
Ignoring Cole, Leo widened the door and welcomed in the happy family.  
  
"Aunty Paige!" Junior squealed in delight.  
  
"Cole, Phoebe." Piper greeted with lack of enthusiasm.   
  
"Well, hello to you to Piper." Cole sensed her tone, and remarked with a touch of sarcasm which earned him an elbow in the rib.  
  
"It'd been a while." Piper forced on a smile, never minding Cole's sarcasm.  
  
"5 years to be exact." Once again Cole replied with mimic.  
  
Sensing the tension Paige chimed in, "Um...dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yes, dinner." Piper simply agreed.  
  
They all gathered around the dining room, and Cole took a seat next to Phoebe. Things were quite tense between the Halliwell's, with an exception of Phoebe, and Cole. Words were rarely spoke, and if you sit still long enough you can even hear the crickets chirping.   
  
  
  
Junior looked around the table while playing with him food, he stole a glance at Cole's direction and then to Piper's. He looked around for a little while longer, then made a motion as if he was about to speak and Phoebe suddenly chimed in.   
  
"Well, this is a lovely dinner."  
  
"Yeah, Good. Food." Cole spoke between pauses.  
  
"Thank you Cole." Piper looked up at Cole, pursed her lips, and but on her best behavior to block her instinctive sarcasm spasm.  
  
"So, Cole," Paige spoke up, with a bit of discomfort. "What are you planning to do while you're here?" The sound of saying the word 'here' irked her, just knowing he won't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
"Um...well, the law is all I know..." Cole started, just before Piper's instinctive sardonic spasm kicked in.  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe warned.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't control it." Piper simply said, in an innocent yet not so innocent tone.  
  
Phoebe gave her an evil glare, and shook her head. This whole dinner was a mistake. She thought. Cole was right, this was a bad idea: a family reunion with the family that he once tried to assassin, and turned against was a total disaster. What was she thinking even considering this? What was PIPER thinking even considering this? Piper of all people! Prue wouldn't have, she would have hated this. She wouldn't even have considered Cole stepping foot into the manor. She would have smote Cole at first sight.  
  
"As I was saying," Cole continued, ignoring Piper's remark. "That law is all I know."  
  
Once again Piper interrupted again, but this time she said nothing, but sneered.  
  
Again, ignored her, Cole carried on, "So I guess I'll try to find a law firm and join them."  
  
"Oh, I have a good question for you." Paige abruptly informed, "How are you going to explain to the firm that you were once reported missing as a dead beat dad? I bet they'd love to hear that."  
  
"What's a dead beat dad?" Junior immediately queried. "It doesn't sound good. Especially the word 'dead'."  
  
"It's nothing, honey." Phoebe gently patted Junior's thigh. "Nothing to worry about." Just as she has said that, she shot Paige a look that could kill.  
  
Paige immediately realized Junior's pretense, with all this excitement of ganging up on Cole, she has completely forgotten about him. "Oh, sorry."   
  
Phoebe let out a tiresome sign and crumbled the napkin on her lap and somewhat threw it on the table.  
  
"You know, I'm kind of tire. I'll go wait in the living room." With that, she pushed her chair back and rushed to the living room.  
  
If you want me to stop wasting space on this site just so say and this story will be discontinued. 


	23. Chapter 23: Reconsideration

Chapter Twenty-three: Reconsideration  
  
All eyes were fixed on Phoebe, but all stayed in silence. Everyone was looking at each other trying to get the other to go after Phoebe. Suddenly Cole silently volunteered to run after her.  
  
Speed-walked up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Swiftly turning around, Phoebe gave Cole a devilish look.   
  
"Say it Cole." Phoebe austerely ordered.  
  
"Say what?" Cole asked, a bit baffled.  
  
"Say, 'I told you so.'"   
  
"Phoebe, I'm not going to say that."  
  
"Why not? You were right!" Phoebe yelled, hysterically. "This is a complete disaster."  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't the one that screw this up." Cole declared.  
  
"I know you didn't, baby." Phoebe let out a sigh. "It's them. They said they would behave, and they completely turned."   
  
Saddened by Phoebe's words, Cole tucked her into his arms and tightly embraced her. Rested his chin on the crown of her head, he said, "I know sweetie." and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I wanna go home." Phoebe muffled.   
  
"Phoebe." Interrupted Piper.  
  
Turning away from Cole's grasp with a touch of attitude, she faced Piper with a disappointing look.  
  
"I'm. Sorry." Piper uttered.  
  
"What a pity apology?" Phoebe fumed.  
  
"No. I really am sorry." Piper answered sincerely, "I was--I just got caught up in the moment."  
  
"You know Piper, this was your idea." Phoebe began, "Not mine."  
  
"I know, I know." Piper agreed, putting her hands up. "I really do want us to get along again. Seriously, I'll stop with the mockery. Please come back to the table."   
  
"It's not up to me." Phoebe pursed her lips then looked up at Cole.  
  
"I'm easy." Said Cole smiling down at Phoebe, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go."  
  
Headed back to the dinning room table, Cole pulled out Phoebe's chair for her then he seated himself right between her and Junior.  
  
Through out dinner, things were quiet and subtle. Piper sat stiffly trying to bite her tongue, while Paige played with her food, which bothered Leo; he snapped at her which made her sneered at him. Junior found it to be quite amusing as he kept leering at Paige then over to Leo.   
  
"Can we have cake now?" Junior spoke up, looking toward Piper's way.  
  
"Uh, we're not having cake today sweetie." Piper replied with an apologetic smile. "We're having flan."  
  
"What's flan." He inquired.  
  
"It's an egg custard top with caramel." Piper explained.  
  
"Yuck!" Junior stuck is tongue out to emphasize his point.  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at her son's reaction. She turned to him and enlightened him a bit, "It's actually quite tasty honey. Especially when auntie Piper makes it."   
  
"No, thank you." He said, shaking his face.  
  
After desert has been severed, and dishes were put away, the family and Cole gathered into the living room discussing Cole's staying matters from some hot herbal tea. There were a few snipes here and there, but nothing a little "agree to disagree" couldn't fix.   
  
It was getting late, and Junior has already fallen a sleep in Melinda's room. Everyone was getting tired and agitated by one another.   
  
"Come on, let's go." Phoebe was got up a little quickly padded Cole on the side on his lower thigh then handed the key car. "Go warm up the car, and I'll get Junior."  
  
Cole grumpily got off of the couch and tried to drag himself to the door. Before he exited he turned to the rest of the family and said his final conge for the night, "It was nice to you all again. Later!" All mumbled their adieu just before Cole slammed the door.   
  
Outside he wiped his face with his palm trying to keep himself awake. He grunted and lazily walked to the car, and started it. He slouched on the seat and let out a loud grunt before Phoebe came out with Junior on her shoulder still sleeping.  
  
Phoebe opened the car door and sat Junior in the back seat and buckled him up. She got herself into the passenger's seat and leaned against the window and closed her eyes.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole calmly called, as he started the car.  
  
With her eyes closed she raised her eyebrows, and answered, "Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry about tonight." Cole apologized while putting the car to gear.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Phoebe mumbled in her half asleep state.  
  
Cole memorized her for a few minutes before taking off. After all this years of living without her, and all the pain he had caused her, he was still amazed that she would accept him back into her life.  
  
The night was getting colder and the sky was turning slightly violet through the murky mid-night sky. The chillness slowly traveled to the windshield, fogging it up. Squinting his eyes, Cole couldn't see what was ahead of him. He pressed the A/C button for it to clear up the fog.   
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to keep himself awake. His eyes were extremely heavy and they were watery from trying to keep it opened. To make it worse, everything around him was peaceful, and the darkness didn't help much either. Slightly drifting off, a squeal of car wheels and horns honking suddenly woke everybody up.   
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, alertly.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Cole answered, sitting up straight.   
  
"Son of a bitch." He cursed to himself. "That was close."  
  
A little closer and he could have lost Phoebe and Junior permanently. Shaking himself out of his thought he focused on the road and hurried home.  
  
"Phoebe." Cole shook her. "We're home sweetie."  
  
Phoebe straightened up and yawned before opening the door.  
  
Cole quickly got out of the car and opened the back door to pick Junior up and carried him to the penthouse.   
  
As they reached the door, Phoebe quickly opened it and stepped in.  
  
"Do you want me to tuck him in?" Phoebe asked, turning to Cole.  
  
"Uh, no, I was thinking he could stay with us tonight." Cole answered smiling at her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright." Phoebe said, for Cole scooped her into his arm and the three of them disappeared into the hallway. 


End file.
